Fear Realized
by jsmartin02
Summary: Professor Snape visits the Dursley's and finds that all is not well...Now he must make the hardest choice and deal with the consequences of his new role. ******PUT ON HOLD FOR MAJOR EDITING AND REVAMPING! PLEASE STAND BY *********************************
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared out the barred window, the midnight moon shone through his room illuminating the destruction. Clothes lay strewn about, books with ripped out pages littered the floor, broken shards of glass glittered on the floor. Closing his eyes Harry fought to breath as yet another sharp pain attacked his ribs and forced yet another tear from his eyes. Swallowing down the pain Harry tried to focus on something good but flashes of memory stole through his mind and the death of Sirius caused him to gasp aloud. Thundering footsteps sounded up the stairs and stopped right in front of Harry's door, for a moment pure panic set in and Harry quickly twisted to the side of his bed curling himself up tightly. His limbs shaking hard as he heard the key rattling in each of the ten locks before the door flew open, squeezing his eyes shut Harry faced away from the figure silently praying that it wouldn't happen again. Knowing footsteps entered his room and quickly slammed the door shut. The footsteps came to rest at the foot of the bed and Harry could feel sweat forming at his hair line as he kept his eyes shut. "The problems with you freak….Is that you still haven't learned your place." Slurred words broke the silence as Harry shivered in fear. The sound of a belt being slipped from its place around Uncle Vernon's waist and into his waiting hand caused Harry to lose his breath.

Sitting up Harry stared at Uncle Vernon through the darkness, "Please…Please no more." Harry whispered unable to form the words of defiance he had once done. Vernon smiled in the darkness as his hands tightened around the belt before letting it fly. The first hit Harry in the face causing stars to burst from his sight and blood to taste in his mouth. Closing his eyes he felt the leather hit his back biting back the cries that would only drive Vernon to do more damage. _Please….Someone help me! Please I don't want to be alone! _Harry screamed inside his head as he felt his back begin to burn and his vision begin to fade.

Serverus was settling down with a cup of tea and his latest potion magazine, the castle had been surprisingly calm after the fiasco with Voldemort and the prophecy. For now the minister had cooperated wonderfully with Dumbledore to tighten security and maintain the population. Serverus snorted aloud, 'P_robably because the fool believes that Dumbledore will make everything better.' _He thought, remembering that Fudge had almost been given to kissing Dumbledore's ass after seeing Voldemort alive and well in the ministry. Shaking his head Severus settled down with the magazine, inwardly commenting on some of the new theories about Boomslang and its uses. Suddenly a pain overwhelmed him as he clutched at his stomach hunching over and spilling his tea on the carpet. _Please…Someone help me! Please! _ The echoes of the voice bounced off the potion masters skull as he clutched his head in pain. In seconds the pain was gone but the lingering side effects still remained, the voice he had known it was Harry Potters. Gritting his teeth Snape pushed himself off his knees wondering when he had fallen and drew himself to height. Still clutching his stomach Serverus paused to wonder if he should not contact Dumbledore but as he felt another wave of pain stretch into his system he quickly dismissed the idea. Stumbling to the fire Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire calling out the leaky cauldron as he stepped in. There was no direct way to get to the Dursley's except apperating and Snape quickly vetoed the idea. If Dumbledore caught him on his way out he would have to explain. '_Probably got in trouble and they took away his damn ice-cream.' _Snape growled convinced he would get to the Dursley's and have a good yell at Potter. Once at the Leaky Cauldron Snape apperated to the Dursley's street and found the houses quiet. A chill in the air made Serverus pull his cloak tighter around his shoulders as he marched towards number four. Taking out his wand Snape cast _alohamora _on the front door and quietly let himself in. It was close to midnight and all the occupants were asleep looking around he found nothing wrong with the downstairs and calling a lighting spell made his way towards the stairs. Suddenly he was hit with waves of pain that nearly knocked him to his knees at the same time his ears heard the sound of leather hitting flesh. Stumbling up the stairs Serverus turned just in time to see Vernon finish whipping Harry with his belt. All the color drained from the potion master's face as he took in the scene. Blood pooled around Harry's feet as he was strung across the bed his arms and legs tied spread eagle. Without thinking Serverus crossed the room and stood between Harry and Vernon his wand pointed directly at Vernon. "I think that you have had enough." Snape growled, in a blind furry.

Vernon pulled back his face shone with fear as he hastily dropped the belt and pulled away from the dark figure. "What the hell do you think you are doing here….This isn't your business and I thank you to keep your crooked nose out of it!" Vernon bellowed once he recovered from the shock.

Serverus glowered as he took another step towards Vernon, "I would think wisely about the next move you make….It may be your last."

Vernon scoffed at the idea his eyes shone brightly, "I will do what ever I please….This is my nephew! You and your freaky friends sent him to me and I will do what I please." Pulling a letter with the Hogwarts official stamp he handed it to Serverus, "That explains it all….Now get out of my house!" Vernon yelled waiting for Snape to read the letter.

Serverus ripped the paper from his now shaking hand and read it over, it was from Dumbledore addressed to Harry:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am afraid that your request to transfer to the Weasley's is not possible. I have informed you that you are there for your own protection and that it would not benefit you in the least to have you moved at this time. Furthermore, I know that you think that your uncle is being unfair however I would hope that you would make an effort to keep these arrangements in order for you to gain as much strength from the charm your mother left. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The shock must have shown on Serverus's stoic face as Vernon laughed, "There you have it…Even that crackpot at the school thinks that he should stay here…Now for the very last time leave!" Vernon yelled, shoving Serverus aside. Harry moaned sensing movement getting closer as he tried in vain to curl himself tighter. Serverus, however, refused to be thrown out of the way by a muggle and quickly stepped in front of Vernon again. "I read the letter but remind me where it says that Harry should be whipped!?" He hissed shoving the letter in Vernon's face.

Vernon started his face turning a shocking color of purple, "You people are all alike….First you want me to beat him then you come in here and make a fuss!" Vernon growled.

"What people!" Serverus demanded stopping Vernon with the point of his wand. They were getting dangerously close to Harry who now could be seen clearly. Black eyes, bloody nose bruises and cuts littered his body. Taking a deep breath Serverus turned away refusing to look at Potter until he got the mess sorted out.

"One of your people came by here….Same day that they let him back. Told me that it was hard raising a criminal like Harry, told me that he would be more than willing to take on the responsibility if he could get Harry to sign the contract, the man explained that it was in Harry's best interest to sign it but he refused….Stupid boy!" Vernon yelled at Harry. Staring at Snape Vernon pulled another piece of parchment from his pocket, "Said I was to _convince _Harry to sign over guardianship to the man any way possible." Snape felt his heart stop in his chest as he read over the contract. Reading over it Snape realized it was both legal and binding.

"This man…Did he have a name or were you willing to sign over Harry to just anyone!" Snape barked, taking a healthy step towards Vernon and getting him away from Harry.

Vernon sputtered, "Of course I did….Fudge I think…Cornellius Fudge."

Cursing loudly Snape glanced back at Harry and realized he had been fighting to save himself since he left Hogwarts. Vernon smiled almost gleefully, "So, unless your willing to take the freak off my hands…get out!"

Snape stood back, his face carefully schooled as Vernon stepped around Serverus intent on hurting Harry again. For a moment he considered going to Dumbledore, but realized in the time it would take to get back to Hogwarts Harry could die. Swallowing down his anger he once again stepped in front of Vernon. "I accept." He said quietly.

Vernon stopped mid-step and turned to look at Serverus, carefully considering his options Vernon realized that his time had come. Pulling out the contract Vernon thrust it at Serverus, "Sign at the bottom and donate some of your blood…It's a wizarding contract." When Serverus raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Taking out a silver dagger Harry whimpered and quickly pulled away. Sighing, Serverus didn't bother to consul the boy figuring that he would take the time later, right now he just needed to get Harry out of that house. Piercing his finger he let three drops of blood spill on to the parchment and watched as it sizzled and sealed. Vernon growled, "I don't want that freak in my house again."

Ignoring Vernon the potion master quickly took the dagger and cut Harry free from his restraints trying to disregard the look of terror that flashed over the boy's gaunt face. Pulling him into his arms Serverus held Harry tight as they walked down the stairs and out the door. Apperating back to Hogwarts Serverus stumbled and dropped down to one knee. Grunting Serverus debated with himself about waking Harry and making him walk. Glancing down at Harry's pale face, he could feel the small form shiver as it huddled closer to the warmth. Taking a deep breath Serverus grunted as he pulled himself to height and walked swiftly to the castle. "Poppy! Dumbledore! I need your help!" Serverus yelled bursting into the infirmary and setting Harry down on one of the beds he tried to let go of his burden, but Harry awoke at the bellow disoriented and catching a glimpse of his professor gripped his robes in a death grip. Looking down Serverus tried to wrench loose but to no avail, "Potter….Harry, I need you to let go for a minute so I can get a potion." He tried not to snap at the boy but his patients was wearing thin and Harry's condition was getting worse.

Harry shook his head, "Please professor….Please don't leave me!" Harry whispered, gripping Snape's robes harder. The tremors through his body were more pronounced and Severus watched as his blue eyes started to roll back into his head.

"Dumbledore!" Severus screamed, franticly wondering where the hell everyone was. "Harry, I promise I won't leave…But your not well and I have to heal you." He said, calming his voice as he talked to Harry.

Harry, for a moment seemed too disoriented to understand and then slowly he let go of the robes he had been clutching at his eyes wide with terror never leaving Snape's obsidian. "I trust you." He whispered leaning back against the pillow, his whole body rigid. An unfamiliar emotion bubbled inside Serverus as he watched Harry pretend to relax and let go of his robes but all too quickly the shivers reminded Snape of what he needed to do and he quietly went in search of the potions he needed, being mindful to stay in Harry's sight. Gathering several small vials Serverus returned, a small smile creasing his mouth as he watched Harry relax. "Okay Potter…I have some potions." Serverus said quietly, trying not to startle. Uncorking several he pushed them into Harry's trembling hands. Harry tried to bring them to his lips but the tremors increased as the vials got nearer and exhaustion won out as he spilled part of the vial's contents on his torn clothes. Eyes widened in horror as Harry flinched away from Serverus who quickly recovered the vial before it could be spilled all the way.

"I will not touch you!" The potion master growled, more angry at Vernon and Fudge then anyone. '_What the hell were they thinking….What the hell was Albus thinking!' _Putting a hand behind Harry's neck ignoring the flinch, Snape lifted him gently off the pillow and helped him drink the potion. Uncorking another he made Harry swallow three before gently laying Harry back down on the bed, wondering blue eyes met Snape's as Harry silently asked.

"I gave you a sleeping draught…You should rest easier." Severus explained, watching Harry's eyes flutter and a small hand reach out and grab his. The grip was surprisingly strong for what Harry had endured and Snape leaned down, "I won't leave Potter. You have my word." Harry smiled still grasping at Snape's hand before letting his eyes roll back and sleep. Once Serverus was sure Harry was asleep he gently let go of the hand and walked quietly to the window calling down his owl. Scratching out a message to the headmaster and Poppy he sent his owl out the window and resumed his place beside the sleeping boy. For several hours the stillness of the castle seemed to press on Severus as he felt his own eyelids drooping in the moonlight infirmary until he recognized several footsteps pounding their way down the hall. The doors opened violently and Albus and Poppy appeared, "What has happened Serverus?" Albus demanded, "He is not supposed to be here."

Biting down anger Severus reached into his cloak and pulled the letter he had stolen from Vernon handing it to the headmaster. "I think you know what has happened Albus…You let a monster savagely attack Potter because you felt it beneath your interest to check on the boy when he wrote you!" Severus growled, still holding Harry's hand as Dumbledore read his own letter. Confused Albus looked down at Serverus, "I don't understand."

"That missive was snatched from Potter by the boy's uncle whom took it to heart and began to beat him knowing that nobody from Hogwarts was going to send help." Snape hissed, glaring at Albus. Albus looked at Harry's bruised face and paled, "Oh…"

Snape refused to let Albus off the hook that easily and continued his diatribe, "I felt Potter's cry for help tonight and went in search….When I got there his guardian, and I use that term loosely, was whipping him with a belt not the first time. I made my presents know and that was when his guardian, again loosely, told me that he and Cornellius Fudge had made an agreement."

Sharp eyes turned to his and Severus knew instinctively that Albus had had no knowledge of that. Feeling a bit better he continued, "Fudge had spoken with Vernon about making Harry agree to switch guardianship from Vernon to Fudge. Vernon was allowed to torture Harry until Harry broke and agreed to sign a wizard contract stating that Fudge would become his legal guardian."

Albus sat heavily, stunned. Glancing at Harry he looked over the boy's gaunt face and grimaced, "I…I know how unhappy he was after Sirius death. I assumed that wanting to get away from the Dursley's was his grief…" The old man explained softly, turning to Snape he frowned, "How did you get Harry then?"

Taking a deep breath Serverus continued, "It was palpable that the boy's uncle did not care for him in the house…When questioned what it would take to remove him Vernon explained I would have to take guardianship."

Albus looked hard at Severus, a frown on the man's lips, "I assume that means…"

Nodding Serverus turned to Harry, "That I am now Harry Potter's legal guardian."


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking Albus turned to Snape, "I am sorry…" He started to apologize but the anger flared in Severus too swiftly to be mollified, "DO NOT APLOGISE TO ME!" He yelled, "YOU OWE THIS BOY AN APOLOGY…YOU OWE THIS BOY MUCH MORE THAN AN APOLOGY AND BY MERLIN I WILL SEE THAT HE GETS IT!"

Albus nodded, leaning back in his chair he swallowed, "I will see that he gets an apology Severus…Poppy, please can you check on Harry and make sure he's okay." Dumbledore turned to the frozen med-witch hovering beside Dumbledore.

Poppy glanced at Severus, assessing whether or not he would allow her to touch Harry. Relenting Snape gave a slight nod and leaned back in his chair trying hard not to look at the rest of the injuries. Swallowing Severus spoke softly, "I am sorry Dumbledore…I just…was reminded…to greatly…"

Albus shook his head, "No, I am afraid that your blame _is _well placed…I should have checked on Harry after…" Pausing he looked at Severus, "I assume you want to continue to be his guardian." Poppy hesitated in her care, glancing at Severus before quickly continuing waiting with one ear for the answer. Severus looked down at Harry, memories overwhelming him as he thought about his own childhood. Excusing herself Poppy quickly left the two to talk.

"If you don't…If you back out of this then Fudge has a legitimate chance at taking Harry from us." Albus explained, looking at Severus. "We would lose him. I have connections but it would be impossible to get him."

Severus looked up at Albus "Whose fault is that!" He sniped feeling his anger fight to get free. "I can't do this! I can't go back there!"

Albus leaned forward, his blue eyes saddened as he watched Severus struggle with himself, "Understand that I would not ask you to go back there….Under normal circumstances."

Severus pushed his chair back, stalking the room resisting the urge to destroy the room, "I will not do this! I will not do this!" He yelled. Severus had survived long ago by locking down every fear and memory associated with his childhood and locking them away in his mind. He never thought of that door, never went near it. The idea of getting close to it for Potter's sake….. "NO. I won't do it!"

Harry opened his eyes slightly to the sound of Albus and Severus fighting; he wished they would go somewhere else as his head began to ache. Closing his eyes he listened to Albus plead, "You must help him….He is our only hope."

"NO…I will not help him….I can't do it Albus. You ask too much!" Severus hissed.

"Then the world is at an end…." Albus continued.

"That is NOT MY PROBLEM….GIVE HIM TO FUDGE IF YOU THINK THAT HE CAN DO BETTER BUT I WILL NOT DO THIS!" Severus yelled, "Do not saddle me with this guilt."

Harry could feel Albus touch the bed as he stood, "Not even for you worst enemy would you send him to Fudge. I know you…Why are you being so hesitant Severus! Why will you not do this?"

"I will not be forced to do something so loathsome that I cannot stomach it!" Severus yelled.

Harry fought down the hurt as he turned away from the battle unnoticed and pretended to sleep. Albus shook his head, "Severus we have no choice….The time has come. He is in need of you!"

His anger snapping at the leash Severus held so dear, he never knew how he crossed the room or how his hand found purchase around Albus neck as he squeezed. "I will not do this thing you ask!" He growled, feeling a sick thrill as he clenched his hand tighter.

Albus refused to move, breathing in small gasps as he watched his potion master's eyes become clouded with anger. They both knew he could break the connection at any time, but Albus held still waiting to see what would happen next. He could see the internal battle inside Severus and waited to see which side was stronger. The hands shook as they clenched harder, "I will not go back there!" He whispered.

"Then we will all die….And Voldemort wins." Albus said softly, watching Severus's eyes flicker. "Good will be brought to its knees and we will all be bowing before Voldemort before long." Severus took a shaky breath as his fingers relaxed and finally let go of Albus's neck.

"I wish that on no one." Severus said softly.

"Then you know you must take Harry….You are the only one who can keep him." Albus explained, "I am sorry to have to do this to you Severus."

Severus stalked towards the exit, his hands began to shake at the thought of opening that door and helping Potter, his known enemy, with things he refused to think about himself. "So am I headmaster." He whispered turning to look once more at the boy before retreating to his sanctuary.

Albus sat down next to Harry trying to keep his hands from shaking. He knew that Severus was capable of great things both terrible and beautiful. He knew that he pushed the man too far asking him to open his closet and reveal a part of himself to Harry that he refused. Sighing, Albus wished he could see in this one moment he could see into the future. Absently Albus brushed back a strand of Harry's black hair from his face, "Let this be okay." He prayed softly before standing and heading back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke with a headache and no memory of getting to Hogwarts infirmary. His whole body ached and pained as he tried unsuccessfully to sit up from his bed. The castle was eerily silent as Harry looked around. "Hello?" He called his voice raspy from lack of use. His hand shook as he tried to throw off the sheets covering his body and after a moment of struggling he managed to get half of his body uncovered. Looking down Harry was amazed to see long bruises covering his arms and torso. Touching them lightly Harry felt the dull pain and frown. "What the hell happened to me?" He asked out loud surprised to see so much damage on his self.

"Harry, your awake…How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind the privacy screen circling his bed. Harry looked up in surprise his bruises exposed and instantly he tried to cover them up. Poppy just smiled as she stopped his hands and rolled his sleeves up further.

"I see they are getting better….Your still a long way from being healed Harry and don't even think of escaping here before I allow it." Poppy commanded rubbing a thick cream into his skin. Harry flinched at the pain but didn't pull away as his arm tingling with warmth. The bruises faded a bit more but still remained evident. "Professor Snape and Dumbledore were asking about you this morning…I'll let them know you're awake." She said gently watching Harry out of the corner of her eye as she worked more of the cream into his skin.

Swallowing Harry frowned, "Um…sure." He said finally feeling the distinct feeling that he had forgotten something big. Poppy moved from the bed and a sudden overwhelming urge to throw up his hands and cover his face hit him. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as if he had just run a race. Closing his eyes Harry tried to regain some sort of composure before looking up at Poppy again, but the mid-witch had gone. Chiding himself on his emotions Harry silently lectured himself, 'Get a grip...Your losing your head over nothing.'

Approaching footsteps caused Harry to fight the urge to duck for cover as both Dumbledore and Snape appeared their expressions grim. "Harry, it's wonderful you're awake." Dumbledore covered, plastering a smile on his face as he conjured two chairs and took a seat beside the bed. Professor Snape ignored the chair, crossing his arms at his chest and standing at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you sir." Harry said cautiously, watching them both carefully. Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape before continuing to speak.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about your experience…" He started gently, watching for any signs of apprehension and was surprised to find none. "We were very worried for you when you came here…Do you remember why?"

Shaking his head Harry looked at Dumbledore, "I'm sorry professor but…I can't remember anything. I've been sitting here trying to remember but…It's not coming." At this Professor Snape stood straighter, if that were possible, and eyed Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Harry…You don't remember the last few days?" He asked slowly a slight quiver in his voice as he realized the consequences of that statement. Harry shook his head his gut dropping to his feet as he watched the apprehension and fear on both the professor's faces.

Taking a moment Harry watched the two, words jumped to his tongue as an uneasy feeling filled him, "But I'm sure if you told me what happened I can remember…"

Severus stepped forward before Dumbledore could respond, "I don't think it would be wise Potter…Harry." He corrected and for once the name didn't sound menacing.

Albus nodded, "I agree with Professor Snape on this one Harry…The events were…traumatic enough. I don't want you to have invalid memories." He explained softly, taking Harry's hand in his own.

Frustrated Harry pulled away from the comfort, "Sir, if I can't remember…Maybe it's because I need a reminder…Something to help me jog my memories." Looking at the both of them.

"You do not need a reminder…" Severus hissed unable to contain the thought of trying to duplicate or describe the scenario to Harry.

"Once again Professor Snape is right….I don't want to try to duplicate it even if to remind you." Dumbledore explained gently covering for Snape's harsh words. "School should be starting here shortly, and I believe that you need to concentrate on that rather than the other."

Harry nodded, realizing that for now he would have to surrender for the moment. "How long have I been out…I don't even know what day it is?" He said as if just realizing it for himself.

Dumbledore smiled, "its August 28th…I have already taken the liberty of getting your school supplies and your trunk and Hedwig have already been moved here." He explained quickly, eyeing Snape.

Harry nodded surprised that he had missed about two weeks of his life and nobody was about to tell him why. Disappointed Harry tried to tell himself it was only a matter of days before Hermione and Ron were going to be there. "I missed my birthday…"

Albus smiled relieved that he could give Harry some sort of information, "Your friends know that you have been here and directed all there presents here…They are just waiting until you feel better to open them." Waving to the small pile beside the bed.

Severus watched Harry look at the pile with amazement as though he never really got used to having birthday presents. A sudden flare of hatred shot up in the potion master and it took all his self control not to apparate back to the Dursley's and make them suffer. Harry glanced up to see the darkening expression on Professor Snape's face and instantly felt his cheeks flush, "I'll open them later." He said tamping down the bubble of happiness. 'Of course Snape would think that I'm some spoiled child…Shut it Harry!' He yelled at himself. Albus turned to Severus and realized who the potion master was furious at as he stood at the foot of the bed clenching his fists. Harry however, had no idea and believed that Snape was angry with him.

Severus suddenly realized he didn't have a tight leash on his emotions and quickly excused himself from the bed stalking away towards the dungeons in search of something satisfying to break.

Albus turned back to Harry whose expression turned to embarrassment, "Harry, the professor isn't upset with you…" He soothed wishing he could just tell Harry the truth.

"Yes sir." Harry answered dutifully looking down at his hands trying to hide his embarrassment.

Albus refused, and dug his present out of the pile and handed it to Harry, "Please open it…." He said gently, his blue eyes twinkling.

Severus slammed the door to his quarters and only felt marginally better. His thoughts brought him back to the darkened room and the itch to throw something now consumed his whole being. Picking up several heavy potion manuals Severus threw them across the room enjoying the satisfying crash as they collided with the wall. Still the itch remained searching wildly around the room picking up a decanter of whiskey and hurled it across the room. Blindly grabbing what ever his hands made contact with Severus began to destroy what he could. In his chest he could feel the bands of pressure tighten as his memories drew him unwillingly back and suddenly he moved like a dervish grabbing plates and knives throwing them without heed. Ripping books off the shelves and smashing potion vials to the floor. He didn't realize he had been screaming until hands grabbed his shoulders trying to control the fury. Tears glittered hard as Severus reacted balling up his fist and pulling back is arm, whipping furiously around he managed to stop his fist before it smacked into Albus worried face. Shame replaced fury as he looked around and found both Minerva and Professor Binns standing amidst the destruction their eyes wide with fear. "Severus, we heard you screaming from upstairs…"The headmaster explained taking the potion master to one of the couches he hadn't destroyed. Shaking Severus let himself be lead sinking down into the plush upholstery, holding his head in his hands he felt the rage disappear.

"Minerva…Will you and professor Binns let everyone know that Severus is alright….I don't want him disturbed for the rest of the day." Albus ordered waiting until they had shut the door before turning to Severus. "It seems that when you want to destroy something your whole heart goes into it." He said gently sitting back from Severus giving him some space.

Snape wanted nothing more than to order Albus out of his quarters and continue with the destruction but he suddenly felt very tired. Taking a moment to collect himself and replace his emotional mask before turning to Albus, "I'm sorry if I scared anyone…That was never my intention." He whispered softly, his head hung low.

Albus chuckled at that, "You know I really wanted to do the same….I'm glad one of us can…I fear that I would destroy too many precious things." Pausing Albus examined Severus, "How are you taking this?"

This time it was Severus's turn to chuckle as he raked his hands through his hair, "Perfectly headmaster….can't you tell." Gesturing to the destruction. "I just…WHY! Why in god's name take EVERYTHING this boy had including crappy parents….Why set him up in this war….Why demolish him!" Severus screamed, feeling the bubble of anger flame back to life. The bands of anger leashing around his body and pinned him.

Albus gently touched Severus's shoulder fearing that any more contact would send him back into a spiral of destruction. "I don't know….I wish I could tell you that something will be paid back to this child after all this is done….But I can't." Hearing a helpless sob rack Severus, his dark hair hiding his face. "I hope…that things will be different."

"But what if they are not….What if this boy ends up like…." Severus whispered stopping himself before he finished his sentence.

"Like you Severus? Would that be so bad?" Albus asked shocked that his potion master believed himself a monster or worse.

Professor Snape laughed harshly, "Become a death eater, be tortured by the dark lord, hurt innocent people….Yeah, that is something I want every kid to sign up for."

Albus sighed leaning forward and turning his gaze to the floor, "Yeah who would want that soft heart you pretend not to have…Or the innocent people you have saved over the years….And being able to stand up to Voldemort every day to make sure innocent people survive this war."

"I am NOT the good that you make me out to be Albus…." Severus barked standing abruptly to pace.

"I believe that you are good…I wish you would see that in yourself but alas I can't force you to see what you don't." Albus sighed standing up from the couch he faced Severus, "I will leave you now that your okay. I will however, check up on you in the morning." He said walking to the door and shutting it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry this took so long I was without my muse for awhile. Please pardon the spelling mistakes I have yet to get in touch with my Beta. Please review! This chapter will be short but I promise more are on the way...Keep reading._**

Severus sat in his quarters through the weekend enjoying the solitude for the moment, his home was quiet and clean as he sat down on the couch and watched the flames of the fire. '_As much as they try to make me good…I am not. I have spent too much of my life being evil and following evil.' _Severus thought sipping his fire whisky, his thought turning from his past to his present. '_I have no future to speak of…Father was right in that regards.' _He knew that he had to work with the Order and with Harry to get him to trust and accept his role in the war. Sipping his whisky Severus sighed, there was no helping him he was damned.

Severus as he went to check on Harry, unsure why he was drawn to the boy except that he knew something about abuse and a familiar hatred burned in his veins at the thought of his aunt and uncle. Keeping behind a curtain he visually checked on the boy, knowing that his presents would not be welcome he quickly turned to leave, as he turned he walked straight into Dumbledore's grinning face. "I'm sorry Severus. I didn't realize you didn't hear me." He said, his blue eyes twinkling. Severus quickly regained his momentum and slipped the impassive mask over his face before responding, "I was just here to check up on Potter." He explained trying to slip past the headmaster.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Albus asked drawing Severus forward towards the boy's bed, keeping his smile.

Harry looked up in surprise to see both Dumbledore and Severus striding towards him, "I'm fine sir…A little sore but otherwise alright." He explained watching the silent by play between the two as Dumbledore drug professor Snape to a nearby chair. Out of respect for Albus, Severus reluctantly sat watching Potter eye him cautiously as if he were a deadly snake.

"That is wonderful news Harry…I have just spoke with Remus has managed to pull your trunk and owl from the Dursley's and bring them here." Dumbledore continued, unhindered as Harry and Severus eyed each other.

"Thank you sir." Harry said quietly watching Snape he could see in his mind

_Darkness with only the moonlight surrounding the professor's body his face stern and angry as he stared down at Harry. He could feel pain but somehow knew it wasn't from his professor…_

"Harry, are you okay?" Albus asked watching green eyes blur as they stared at Severus, then suddenly come alive and stare at his visitors again. Severus had leaned forward, wondering if Harry had regained his memory.

Harry mentally shook himself as he came back aware that both men were now staring intently at him, "Sorry headmaster…I must be more tired than I thought." He said weakly trying to grasp the fleeting memory without success as it disappeared into the void.

Albus smiled gently, "Of course. You have been through some trying times in the last few weeks. Get some rest Harry we will talk later." He said pulling himself up out of the chair. Severus followed suit almost reluctantly before giving a slight nod to the headmaster and heading back to his quarters.

The house was old and smelled slightly of mold as they made there way towards the chamber. Each covered head to toe in a black cloak with a white death eater mask attached firmly to there face. Because they had spent so much time together each of the death eaters could easily identify one another as they all paraded confidently into the next room their wands placed away as custom dictated. Lucius walked in dropping to kneel before Voldemort his head lowered in reverence before rising and taking a step to the side an allowing the next death eater to follow suit. Once the practice was done and all heads were bowed did the master speak, "Remove your masks." None hesitated, the tension in the air palatable as they stripped themselves of the masks. "My loyal death eaters…You stand before me ready at my call." Voldemort announced looking over his subjects with his crimson eyes. "I believe I may have found a way for us to get into Hogwarts and retrieve Harry Potter." The statement brought the room to attention as all the death eaters leaned forward in anticipation. Within hours battle plans were drawn and teams were made, Severus gave information on the strengths and weaknesses of Hogwarts and the surrounding areas, enough to keep him from trouble knowing that Voldemort watched him the most for any signs of disloyalty. Trying to quell the chill that kept running down his spine Severus pretended not to notice as the group huddled around and made plans. "I will call to you again when the time draws near…" Voldemort said excusing them from his sight, "Lucius remain behind."

Severus knew better than to try to remain when he was not asked. Punishment was harsh for those who disobeyed. After a momentary hesitation Severus bowed low to Voldemort before sweeping from the room with the rest of his clan. Once the room was empty and the doors shut behind did Voldemort speak, "Lucius come here." The dark lord commanded. Lucius wasn't eager to get within wands reach of his master but quickly complied bowing low at Voldemort's feet. "You have caused me considerable grief since my return." He started, taking out his wand he turned it over in his hands fully aware that Lucius flinched at the sight of it.

"I am most sorry my lord." Lucius groveled bowing even lower, praying that he wasn't going to get punished.

Voldemort didn't speak immediately, seemingly enjoying the silent threat his proximity made. "I will forgive you Lucius…Rise now." He said evenly watching relief flicker in his servants eyes as he came up to his knees. "However, your loyalty will be tested…"

Severus apparated to the Forbidden forest eagerly taking off his cloak and mask before sighing in relief when they fell from his body, "I take it the meeting did not go well?" A voice asked, Albus stepped forward watching his potion master grimace and lower his wand.

"Albus, unless you want to become dead I really do ask that you announce your presents to me in a less frightening way." He growled tossing his cloak to the ground and taking a steadying breath.

Albus smiled, "I am sorry Severus, my intention was not to scare you." He said drawing closer waiting for Severus to speak about the meeting. The potion master waited until he felt at calm again his eyes gazing out at the lake. They stood in silence and Dumbledore wondered if he had been asking Severus too much.

"Voldemort believes he has found a way into Hogwarts…He wouldn't go into detail but told us to be ready. I had to give up some defensive information otherwise it would look too suspicious on my part." He accounted rubbing his hands over his face. He could feel the start of a headache and gritted his teeth in frustration.

Dumbledore only nodded, "I will ask the teachers to be on alert…We can't raise too much suspicion by asking the Aurors to be on hand but I will let the Order know to be on call."

Severus debated on telling him about Lucius but then declined it would only lead to questions about whether Voldemort truly believes that Snape was one of them. Staring at his mentor he was surprised to see how old Albus looked. The sudden throbbing of the headache cut off that particular train of thought as he gathered his things, "There is nothing we can do but wait it out and see what happens." He explained eyeing Albus, "Let us give into your eternal optimism and leave this for another day."

Albus chuckled lightly beside him as they fell into step heading back to the castle, "I believe you have optimism Severus buried deep within you." He said trying to get a rise out of the potion master.

Severus turned to the professor shorting his long stride to accommodate the headmaster, "I believe you are a fool to think that I have anything left for this war but distain and hatred. I do not believe that having hope will move mountains or dispel the enemy." He said with distain.

"No, hope won't do that….But hope can give the little bit extra that may just win this war." Headmaster explained walking through the gates at Hogwarts and directing them to his office, "The Order is here and wishing you to give a summary." Severus sneered feeling the headache pound a little harder, but reluctantly followed the headmaster, "Severus we are all on the same side." Albus chided gently watching his friend sneer but reluctantly follow the headmaster into his office. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was there and Remus, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks and the rest of the order. "I am sorry we took so long." Albus said taking his customary seat behind his desk, giving a sharp look to Severus before sitting. Severus wrapped his arms around his chest and leaned against a darkened wall willing the headache to disappear as every one got settled.

For a moment the office was silent as all eyes turned to Severus waiting for his report and after a minute Severus began, "He seemed to think that he has a way into Hogwarts. He refused to go into too much detail but I had to give up some minor offensive information to keep my place. I think it will be soon maybe towards the beginning of the holiday before all the children are removed from here." He explained, rubbing his forehead as he spoke.

"What information did you give up about the castle?" Remus demanded from the sidelines, anger ringing in his voice at the thought of vital information given away.

"I gave away some of the defensive positions….ones that can be modified without me giving away the fact that I'm a spy. I have already told the headmaster and he agrees with me." Severus snapped, feeling the bubble of hatred rise in his veins. The headache only deepened and black spots appeared before his eyes but still he held on and patiently told himself to wait to pass out until he was safe in his quarters.

"I don't like the idea of you giving up defensive positions to the enemy especially when we don't really know whose side you're really on." Mad Eye sneered leaning against the fireplace and watching the potion master.

Severus didn't respond he could tell the headache was changing and it would soon take his consciousness if he didn't hurry and get out of there. "That is all I have to report." He said finally refusing the bait and turning from the room. Albus seemed to understand that he was in pain and nodded he consent for Severus to leave the meeting and retreat to his quarters. Walking swiftly Snape managed to lock the door on his quarters before the apex of the pain finally hit him and his vision turned black as he fell to the ground.

Molly waited for the rest of the Order to file out and return back to headquarters before raising her question to Albus, "Is Professor Snape alright? He looked pale when he returned?" She asked sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Albus frowned, his blue eyes saddened as he considered the question.

"I think that it's taking a toll on Severus in more ways than one. I am worried about him myself because I know what kind of heart he hides from the world and that in working for Voldemort what it must destroy each time to be near such an evil." Albus explained, "I fear that too soon he will have to choose between being a spy and working for the Order."

"You think he's in danger?" Molly asked.

Albus nodded, "With him being guardian to Harry I fear he will have to stake his life on this battle in order to keep Harry safe. I just hope he has the strength."

_His dreams began with panic as he found himself standing in Hogwarts classroom, a sense of foreboding in the air as he looked at the empty room. Looking around he couldn't hear anything, the silence deafening as he stood alone. Taking a step forward Severus felt pain flare up his right forearm as the room spun, gritting his teeth he rolled up his robes to expose the painful flesh now throbbing. Blood began to seep from the edges of the mark creating an effect as if the dark mark was crying. Swallowing down the cry of pain Severus remembered Dumbledore and stumbling to the door he knew he had to reach the headmaster quickly. The heavy door opened and Severus gasped in shock as the rest of Hogwarts stood in rubble around the frame of the door. Black clouds rolled in the sky giving the eerie effect as he stumbled out of the room and into the destruction. Heavy stone lay scattered around him, and smoke filled the air making him cough, raising his robe to his face he tried to filter out what he could before pressing on. The walls were partial and you could see into the Quidditch pitch and down the courtyard as Severus stumbled over wood and stone towards the headmaster's office. Stumbling over debris Severus fell to his knees next to a pile of wood, pushing off the ground his mark scorched again causing him to hiss in pain and lean against the wood for support. The wood felt different and frowning Severus started to touch the pile knocking the bigger pieces off a dull set of eyes gaped out at him. Stumbling backwards Severus hissed as he fell on his ass again in fright as the eyes continued to stare up at him, 'Get a hold of yourself' Severus ordered commanding his hands to stop trembling. Steeling himself for what was to come he crawled back over to the pile and began clearing the pieces away until he recognized the face, 'Mrs. Granger.' Her lifeless eyes staring up at him as blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. Working furiously he managed to clear off the rest of her body cleared reaching her stomach Severus felt his body rebel as he realized that he could see right through her chest. She had been blasted by a dark curse and died almost instantly Severus reasoned stopping, reaching up he gently brushed his hands over her eyes and closed them for the last time. Taking off his cloak he gently laid it over her body and stood silent as he prayed over the fallen, taking a moment to gather himself he turned once again to the direction of the headmaster's office and felt the scene change. Student lay on the ground before him, body to body there eyes wide with fixed horror as they lay dead, as far as Severus could see bodies lay strewn on the ground it must have been the whole student population. Swallowing a sob Severus walked past the bodies trying not to look into their lifeless eyes as he moved forward. Suddenly Severus stopped his heart jerking in his chest as he recognized the blue eyes staring up at him, rushing over to them he pulled stones and wood off the body until the face was revealed as Dumbledore. Sobbing Severus reached down and gathered the headmaster into his arms, tears pouring from his eyes as he cried out in pain for the loss of the man he thought of as a father._

_TBC..._

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews I really appreciate them all. I am sorry this is a short chapter but the next will be longer promise. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, Sorry everyone for the delay life kinda got in the way. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews they were wonderful! Please keep reviewing. I have a beta reader but haven't been able to catch up with my progress so forgive me for mistakes...Enjoy!_

Weeks passed and Harry learned to cope with the memory gaps and flashes that happened whenever Professor Snape appeared. A feeling of ease filled him as he stared at the professor in Potions class, and Harry wondered if there wasn't a connection between him and his memory. The weather grew colder and the first signs of snow appeared in the courtyard one morning as Harry rushed to get to class, running down the hallway he came to an abrupt stop as he recognized Fudge storming in front of him heading his direction. Frozen in panic and fear Harry couldn't move his feet to hide as the minister came barreling towards him, a look of sheer fury on his face. The minister thankfully hadn't seen Harry and continued coming towards him trying to avoid the other students in his way as he headed towards the headmaster's office. Time seemed to stop as Fudge drew nearer and Harry could feel sweat forming in his hairline as he silently begged his feet to move, suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped badly ending up falling down on his butt in the middle of the room. Severus frowned in surprised at the quick reaction as Harry glared up at him as he tried to gain his feet but was shaking too hard.

Fudge suddenly appeared his face taking on an eerie quality as he glared down at Harry, "Are you alright son?" He asked reaching down to help Harry to his feet. Harry paled and tried to back away but knocked into Snape. "Minister, this is a surprise." Severus said smoothly, stepping in to take the focus off Potter for a brief moment.

"Yes, I am here to see Dumbledore…I have need of some information." Fudge explained to Severus, his sharp glances directed at Harry as he managed to gain his feet and step just behind the professor. The potion master frowned feeling an unease ripple through him at the sight of the minister unexpectedly but quickly dismissed it as prejudice. Keeping himself firmly between Harry and Fudge he managed to hold conversation direction away from Potter now holding himself behind the professor. If Severus was surprised he didn't show it as he made conversation with the minister keeping Harry away from Fudge.

"Yes, headmaster alerted me to your presents here. I am sure you know the way already." He said gesturing to Fudge to continue. Gripping Harry gently by the shoulders Severus managed to move Harry away from Fudge's glances aware how tense the boy was in his arms as they moved down the corridor only stopping when Fudge eventually turned the corner towards Dumbledore's office. "Are you alright?" Severus asked sharply, stopping to take a look at Potter's pale face.

Harry could feel the memories begin to bubble and rise to the surface just as a full image appeared in his mind blurred a hand shook his shoulder and he was forced back to reality. Professor Snape glared down at him as he spoke and shook his shoulder and realizing that he needed to respond Harry opened his mouth, "Sorry professor…I need to go to class." He muttered, pulling sharply away from the professor and fleeing before he could deduct points.

Severus headed up to the headmaster's office a little while later after Fudge left the premise knocking on the door before entering. Albus sat behind his desk looking wearily into the fire before turning to his visitor and smiling, "Severus my boy…come in." Motioning for the professor to take a seat, Albus waited until the professor was seated before talking. For a moment the room was silent and then Dumbledore talked, "He seems to not have any idea about the summer or pressuring Harry's uncle to commit child abuse. For now it's a waiting game, I'm sure he's on to us and knows that we are on to him but it's a matter of who will break first. We have no proof with Harry's memory gone and unfortunately he is too well placed without it."

"Could he be under a spell? Imperio perhaps?" Severus asked almost hopefully.

Albus smirked at the professor, "I ran a discreet sensing spell and as far as I can tell he isn't under a spell." Pausing a moment Albus continued, "They know that the guardianship is signed but they do not know by whom. The instant that they do that person's life will be over. It's apparent that Voldemort is behind this and so we will need to be extra cautious when it comes to Harry and you."

Severus frowned feeling perturbed that the headmaster considered him in need of protection, "I can of course take care of myself headmaster, however I agree with you on Potter though, he needs to be watched closely. He had an encounter with Fudge this morning, and I believe that his memory almost came back. We have to be careful of when to jolt it, if Potter does regain his memory it will be harder for us." Implying that they could when his memory was regained go after the minister.

Albus admired Severus always the strategist when it came to battle lines, "I believe that you are right…However, I believe it is time for dinner and we have no more idea what to expect. It is best that we remain cautious in _everything_, Severus." He said, giving Severus a knowing look before ending the conversation. Severus inclined his head a little, letting Albus know he was understood before bringing himself up to full height as he walked behind the headmaster out of his office. Taking the steps Severus sensed a threat behind him and turned abruptly, his wand out as his obsidian eyes searched the narrow stairwell. "Severus, are you alright?" Albus asked, fingering his wand in his cloak. He knew better than to not trust Severus's sharp senses when it came to danger.

For a moment the potion master could have sworn that something or someone was behind him but as he whipped around he could see nothing but the darkened staircase they had just come down. "I must be getting old; I thought that I had seen something." He muttered, still not willing to put his wand away until he got to the bottom of the staircase.

"Let us hope not Severus…I need your youth to help guard Harry against Voldemort." Dumbledore chuckled, patting Severus lightly on the back.

Severus smirked, "Even if I wasn't guardian you would need a dozen well trained solders to watch over Potter." He smirked, "I will retire to my quarters, goodnight headmaster." Albus watched Severus disappeared down the hall before shaking his head in thought. Nobody noticed a small white mouse tumble down the stairs after the two had gone, running quickly for the courtyard and then the Forbidden Forest. Once there he quickly changed shape into Fudge, his dark eyes twinkling as he rolled up his sleeve displaying the dark mark hidden. Quickly Fudge pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders with efficient movements before apparating into a room filled with death eaters. All conversation stopped as he moved forward towards Voldemort and bowed in front of the dark lord.

"My lord, it worked perfectly…Nobody suspected a thing." Fudge said clearly his head still bowed as he stood and took his place among the other death eaters.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, Sorry it took so long my life just got a little crazy! You will have to excuse the puncuation and such because I wanted to post it soon and keep you interested! Please read and review! I have the next few chapters almost ready so it will go quicker than what it is. _

"Harry, please come in." Albus greeted even before he could open the door fully. Amazed Harry stepped fully into the office and smiled. "How did you know it was me?" Taking a chair near the headmaster's desk Harry made himself comfortable.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I know a great many things, but, the fact of the matter is that I called you up here gave me less of a challenge to determine." he said, his blue eyes twinkling as he watched Harry take his seat. "Would you like some tea?" Blushing, Harry nodded trying to concentrate on the room around him. After Dumbledore had poured tea for Harry and gave him the cup he settled back into his chair, "Harry, I asked you here because I realize that after the incident at the Dursley's we have really discussed your guardianship."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation as Professor Snape appeared, "You wished to speak with me?" His eyes hit on Harry and a scowl crossed his face as he entered further and found a chair away from the boy.

"Severus, I was expecting you." Albus greeted, "Would you like some refreshments?"

Anger bit at Harry as he opened his mouth in protest, "I thought that you wanted to speak with me?"

Both sets of eyes turned to him, the potion master's held sharp inpatients while the headmaster's were concerned. "Harry, I'm not sure you understand the situation. So I will try to make things easier on you, Professor Snape is your temporary guardian for the time being."

Setting his arms across his chest Harry glared at the headmaster, "I am aware of that." he answered coolly, "I don't see why I have to listen to him now that I'm at Hogwarts. Its not like he isn't looking for a way to send me to his master." he hissed.

Severus face tightened in disgust as he chose to turn and glare at Harry, "Your absolutely right. Maybe you feel like going for a walk Potter?" he hissed back, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Enough. The both of you need each other for the time being and Harry, Professor Snape has been looking out for your well being since you arrived at this school. I would appreciate a little consideration on your part." Dumbledore barked. Although the words were a censure Severus tightened his mask and glared at Potter before settling back into his chair. Harry grunted and set back in his chair waiting for the headmaster to continue. "I know that your antagonistic nature of the both of you would seem to ensure that you two be separated, however, because of the guardianship and the latest developments I would hope a little civility from the both of you until we can resolve this."

Harry's ears perked at the headmaster's words and he could help but question, "What has happened?"

Dumbledore glanced at Severus for permission and instantly a flare of anger burned at Harry but before he could open his mouth Severus picked up the conversation, "Cornelius Fudge has been using all his power to try to void the guardianship and take you back to the Dursley's or give him a chance at stepping in as guardian." Hesitating a moment as if choosing his words, "They feel that my political agenda my corrupt you into turning to the dark lord. It doesn't help that you can't remember that night nor signing the contract."

Harry snorted, "I'm not sure of your political agenda. So that doesn't surprise me one bit."

Dumbledore intervened before Severus could open his mouth to answer, "Enough, Harry really I thought that I made that clear." Chastising Harry again.

Taking a moment to revel in the remark Snape continued, "He has been spotted around some dark characters. I have a feeling that it isn't your best interest he is looking out for Potter."

Clenching his jaw he took a moment to breath before looking to the headmaster, "So does that mean you will discuss that night?" Harry asked hopefully, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I still feel its imperative for you to remember on your own." He explained, "Why I have brought you both here is to try to come to a temporary truce between the two of you and to set some ground rules for the both of you."

Severus smirked as he turned to Potter, "I am now your guardian and will choice your rules and punishments for disobeying."

Harry felt as though he had been thrown into an alternate dimension as the look on Snape's face confirmed his life in hell beginning. "Sir, he hates me!" appealing to the headmaster.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Severus stop! That is why you're here I want you two to come up with rules you both can live with. It will require you two to spend time in each other's company. I also wish that the Occumency lessons."

At this Severus's face darkened, "I cannot teach what he will not learn."

Harry turned to stare at the potion master, surprised at the level of passion behind the words. "Maybe if you gave me some idea on how to learn I would pick it up faster." He bit back.

Severus turned to Harry his eyes glittering, "I have been trying Potter. I can't help if your too dense to understand."

"Enough!" Dumbledore yelled again rising from his seat and glaring at the two combatants. "Really Severus, you should try to behave your age." He chided then turned on Harry, "And you should be grateful that Severus is willing to teach you. He is taking a big chance trying to teach you."

Severus schooled his face once more, sitting back in his chair and taking a sip of his tea. "I am sorry headmaster." He said softly.

"I'm sorry too." Harry said sitting back in his chair again.

Dumbledore pierced them with his icy blue eyes before regaining his seat, "I believe that you two should spend time together and hash out whatever residue of hatred between the two of you. Harry Severus you must start working together in order to defeat Voldemort. Now, its getting late and you two have some things to discuss I expect since its Friday that you will be better to spend the night in Professor Snape's quarters so that you two will be close over this weekend." It was not a suggestion Severus realized as he felt irritation burn through his body as he turned to Potter.

"This is where we take our leave." he said to Harry before standing up and stalking to the door, "Goodnight headmaster." Harry froze for a minute before realizing that that was the intent then slowly stood from his chair and followed the professor.

Severus stalked through the halls only dimly aware that Harry followed him his own thoughts consumed with the meeting as he ground his teeth in anger. Reaching the dungeons Severus quickly snapped the password to the portrait and entered his quarters. Throwing off his cloak he lit the fire and felt an insane urge to re-break all the possessions in the room. Harry stood in the doorway looking at the magnificent room. He had convinced himself that Snape had lived in a torture chamber complete with thumb screws and a rack, instead a fine furnished living quarters. Two couches stood by the fire face to face looking comfortable; the coffee table was a deep mahogany wood that seemed to enhance the room rather than to darken it. "Get in or leave!" Severus snapped startling Harry out of his assessment. Walking over the couches he sat stiffly on one and waited.

Clenching and unclenching his fists Severus felt a headache start to form as he forced himself to sit and take in his new visitor, "Alright, I have some basic rules, I don't think that you will find too harsh. If we can agree to them we can be out of each others company in minutes." 'And I can start drinking.' He thought. "First off I assume your old enough to be responsible to put yourself to bed therefore your curfew will be midnight to be inside your dorm. I have no wish to run every night to the Gryffindor tower to ensure your in bed." He snapped, "Second I demand that all school work, grades and such will be passed through me. I am in charge of you so I should know about your studies. If you have any troubles or questions I should be queried first. Third, you have a tendency to run off half cocked after trouble. This will not be the case if you perceive anything wrong or out of place you will contact me immediately or another competent teacher. Fourth, if you are to have any visions of the dark lord myself or Dumbledore are to be notified immediately understood?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, reviewing all the rules in his head before nodding carefully, "That sounds reasonable enough." He conceded.

Severus nodded, "Any other questions or concerns you can bring them up to me later." He explained, "Good night." Gesturing to the door. That night Severus dreamed of pain and hatred, or kaos and destruction. In his dreams he stood before Voldemort and renounced him just before the dark lord lifted his wand and killed him.

Days passed and with the mandatory confinement with Snape Harry found it wasn't so bad although he was loath to admit it to the professor. Most nights they sat and talked almost civily to each other about various things. One night Harry worked up enough courage to ask about his mother, waiting until the professor had almost finished his drink, the time they both agreed on to leave. His mouth was cotton dry as he stared at the professor, "Um, did you know my mother?" He asked, watching as Severus's mask seemed to tighten until he was sure he was staring at a statue. The fire crackled and Severus continued to sip his drink and after a minute he was convinced the professor was ignoring his question, setting his teacup down he stood and headed for the door.

"She was beautiful." Severus started slowly, feeling a lump in his throat as he called her face up in his mind, "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Not bothering to glance over and see if his audience was still listening he sighed, "She was smart and cunning. Lilly Evans had so many friends around her she never wanted for any." Taking another sip he thought back to school days, "I didn't think that she noticed me. I was a shadow back then but then one day in Potions she came up and sat right next to me."

Harry made his way slowly back to the couch watching Snape as he reminisced, for once he could see emotion on the potion master's face either regret or anger but Harry had a feeling it wasn't directed at Lilly but at himself.

TBC...

_I know I tease but it is building into something promise. I had to work the Snape/Potter relationship a little. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone, I just wanted to write a quick note and say sorry it took so long with this chapter but over the holiday it was hard.**_

_**Another big Thank You to my Beta reader for doing such a wonderful job!**_

_**Please be kind and review**_

Walking down the halls of Hogwarts, Severus was hit with an intense feeling of unease that made him stop mid step in front of the large windows overlooking the courtyard. Taking deep breaths, Severus looked through the windows towards the courtyard and forest trying to ease the feeling before moving on. Frost had begun to make its way from the edges of the glass, and as he stood he could feel the cold seep into his robes. Instantly, his memory hit him and he gasped and dropped his books to the floor as his mind replayed the attack. His breath stopped in his chest as he realized why he felt so uneasy; before he realized it he was walking for the courtyard, then jogging, and finally sprinting down the road towards Hogsmeade. 'No, I can't be too late.' the Potions Master barked at himself as he continued to run. A blond-haired boy was just coming back from the holiday trip, his arms filled with purchases as he happily sucked on a treat. The child froze in fear as he witnessed Professor Snape barreling towards him. His face went white as he determined this was the Death Eater Severus – the one that instantly struck fear into the hearts of his victims before they died. Severus pulled the boy from the ground roughly, his onyx eyes wild. "Go back to Hogwarts! Tell the Headmaster that there is an attack, NOW!" Shoving the boy up the road, Severus didn't bother to see if he was obeyed; he just kept running. The roads were icy as he flew down them stumbling once or twice, his breath coming in gasps as he ran harder towards Hogsmeade. It seemed to take forever, but finally he arrived in the square, his wand out of his cloak; he looked around for the Death eaters but found none. '_I could be early…Please let me be early_.' The mantra continued to roll over in his mind as he tried to calm his breath. He could see the students giving him strange looks but chose to ignore them, knowing that it hadn't been a dream but a vision from Voldemort. The urgency pressed at his heart, and Severus moved swooping down on the children, their eyes wide in horror as he approached. "Harry Potter…where is he?" he barked. When he didn't get a response he took another menacing step towards the children. "Harry Potter!"

"Honeydukes, I think," the child finally mumbled, looking ready to cry.

Severus nodded. "Go back to the castle…. Run as fast as you can!" he ordered. "Tell all the children to go with you!" he said running off in the direction of Honeydukes, his heart clenching in fear as he pushed faster towards the little shop. Turning the corner, Severus spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron just like in his vision walking out of the shop their eyes on the treats in the bag rather than on the path before them. Sprinting the last few feet, time seemed to slow and stop as Severus watched the hooded figure pop out from the corner and raise his wand at the three. Severus was ready. "Avada Kedavra!" he screamed, knocking the Death Eater to the ground and startling Harry, Hermione, and Ron to fall to the ground. Harry looked around for the source of the killing curse and spied the Potions Master running towards them.

Harry asked, his voice trembling slightly as he faced the professor, "How did you…?" Ron was busy helping Hermione up.

"No time…Head back to the castle….Get as many students away as possible!" Severus ordered, his eyes searching the streets for more Death Eaters. "Go now!" he said, recognizing the dark figures now gathering. Running headlong towards them, Severus quickly placed himself between them and the children, who now were running away from the dark figures. The courtyard was in a frenzy as students began barreling towards Snape, blocking his ability to curse the oncoming Death Eaters. "You can't have them!" he yelled, raising his wand. Five Death Eaters stood watching impassively as Severus held his stand.

"So, you are a traitor!" One of them spat. "The Dark Lord will enjoy killing you!"

The students were behind Severus; as he stood against the Death Eaters Harry, Ron and Hermione had their wands pulled waiting. Severus knew he was outnumbered and in a dangerous spot, but he held firm to his position and hoped that the Order would come soon to help.

"Harry, take them and get to cover now!" Snape yelled keeping his eyes lined on the fight.

"He thinks that he can hold us. The traitor thinks he can kill us before we kill Potter." One of the death eaters laughed, taking a step forward. Severus moved quicker and threw a blasting curse at them. The line broke and Severus's reactions were instinctive as he began to battle. Ducking behind a nearby bench, Severus threw curses at his former dalliances, keeping them away from the kids. He could see Harry and his friends gathering all the students they could and forcing them into the Honeydukes and inwardly thanked whatever deity was listening. Suddenly, one of the Death Eaters moved, and Severus tensed and ducked the Crucio, but couldn't dodge the exploding curse that sent him flying into the wall. Dazed, Severus struggled to stand, his whole body in agony. "I will kill you before you hurt any children," Severus hissed throwing several curses back at the group in hopes to break their formation and keep them from gaining any distance.

Harry watched the struggle as Severus fought to hold off five Death Eaters from getting into the Honeydukes. Hermione and Ron stood with him as the kids passed through the secret corridor and into the school. "He's not going to be able to fend them off," Hermione whispered, watching the battle.

Severus sent several curses that knocked out some of the slower Death Eaters, as he dodged and weaved. Four Death Eaters stood, the fifth hit with a stunner and laying on the ground, cursing Severus with a vengeance as one managed to spin him sideways to the ground. "You were always a slow learner, Severus." One of the death eaters chuckled watching Severus gather himself and stand.

Standing, Snape realized that he could hardly breathe and guessed that some of his ribs were broken and pressing on his lungs; his whole body ached, and he could feel the blood trickling down his scalp. "I won't let you through…. So you can go back to the dark Lord and tell him to kiss my ass!" he yelled, preparing for another attack. Harry watched as this time the Death Eaters showed little mercy, hitting Snape with a Crucio so hard that it made the Potions Master's head bounce off the stone ground several times before they let it up.

Hermione whimpered, "We have to do something Harry…They are going to kill him!" Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry wanted to agree with them but another part knew that they could never hold out against the numbers, and Snape would be furious if they all were caught. "No, he's doing this so we can get the hell out of here…We need to go," he ordered.

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry with disbelief, but Harry knew it was the right decision. "Most of the students are gone through…. We have to get back and warn the others," he explained. "I don't want to leave him either … but do you really think that he would appreciate it if we were caught? He's doing this to ensure we can get back to safety," he barked. "We need to get to safety, then maybe he can too," he said pushing them towards the passage. Hermione hesitated briefly and then nodded, her face changing to determination as she hurried the rest of the students through the passage.

Ron helped the students to go and sent Hermione through to catch them on the other end. "I promise I'll go through with Harry," he said to appease her fear.

Harry stood at the window hearing the curses and the battle in his stomach as he watched Snape pick himself up from a particularly evil cutting curse. Standing stark against the snow, Severus hair whipped in the wind as his face began to pale; he could see the sweat on the Potions Master's face and knew that he wouldn't last too much longer. "Harry, the last student's through, let's go!" Ron called.

Hesitating, Harry felt like a coward as he turned away, got into the passage and closed the door behind Ron and him. As they crawled Harry promised that if Professor Snape survived he would destroy Voldemort for him.

Writhing on the frozen ground, Severus rode out the Cruciatus curse biting hard on his lip to prevent himself from screaming. His vision started to cloud over, and Snape blinked furiously to keep conscious. The curse released its hold, and Severus felt his eyes roll back in his head as he struggled to stop the tremors. As the Death eaters gathered around him Severus tried to steel himself for his death. After a moment, one of the Death eaters laughed. "No, we won't get the pleasure of killing you, Severus…that belongs to the Dark Lord." Recognizing the voice to be Lucius's, Severus sneered, trying to keep the fear from his face. Approaching footsteps alerted the Death Eaters that help had arrived so they quickly picked up Severus and held him between them, forcing him to be displayed to the approaching opposition. Severus tried to struggle, gasping for air, but was Crucioed. His last vision was of the approaching Order members and Albus looking horrified as they recognized him just before he was Apparated away.

Albus shook in anger, his blue eyes now a glacier as he searched Hogsmeade with the others. "They must have taken him back to Voldemort," Molly said breathlessly. "Where are all the children?" she asked, looking at the now deserted town.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were the last to climb out of the passage and into Professor McGonagall. "Thank heavens you're alright!" she exclaimed, looking around at the large group of children. "Is everyone with you?"

"Everyone except Snape…He was holding off the Death Eaters," Harry explained, "You need to send someone to help!"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "The Order is on their way with Albus…"

Harry nodded, trying to extinguish the feeling of cowardice that ran through his body as he thought about the fight. "He should be alright…" he said out loud, trying to convince himself. Minerva nodded and ushered the kids to the Great Hall to wait for news.

After about an hour the Order appeared looking haggard, their faces brightening slightly at the sight of the children. "How on Earth did you manage to get back?" Remus asked looking directly at Harry, already knowing the answer.

Harry blushed and said that they had taken a back way to the castle. "Where is Professor Snape? Did you manage to get there in time?" he asked, watching as their faces saddened. "You didn't get there in time…Is he dead?"

Remus took a seat beside Harry and the others. "When we got there Professor Snape was taken prisoner…I believe that they were taking him back to Voldemort for questioning," he said gently.

A shaggy black dog came up beside Harry, nudging his knee with his nose. "Hi," he said softly.

Dumbledore stepped forward, his eyes filled with pain. "I will make sure that if he comes back…" he announced, almost choking on the words, "…he will be cleared. He will be a hero." Then he turned swiftly and left the group.

Pain racked his body as he lay on the cell floor the Death Eaters had brought him to. Snapping his wand in front of him, they laughed as they threw him in and locked the door. Gathering himself, Severus crawled into one of the corners and tried hard to stop his body from shivering as his mind raced with the knowledge that it was going to be a long time before he died. His Dark Mark burned, instantly bringing him out of his thought; he knew that his time was up. '_Then I go down fighting…' _he thought. After a few minutes the cell door opened and Severus was forced to stand and walk out of his cell.

_**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I promise I am working my hardest to bring more chapters to you. Thanks again to my beta reader! Happy 2008**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone,

I just have to put this disclaimer on top because this chapter is graphic and I don't want to offend. Please keep that in mind while reading. Also, please remember to keep reviewing! I write faster when you do!

Another BIG Thank You to my beta reader for making this such a great story!

Voldemort watched his prisoner impassively as he writhed on the floor, blood dripping slowly from his mouth as he fought to remain silent. Branded as a traitor to the cause, Severus knew that it would be a long time before death stole over his broken body, and in the mean time he was forced to endure the pain as a punishment of all his crimes. Voices blurred and their laughter echoed in his ears as he was once again Crucioed. He could feel the fury of the curse as it struck his helpless body and forced his limbs to shake. That was the thing about Dark curses – you needed to mean it when you casted them. Biting through his lip, Severus tried to close his eyes, but his body refused to respond due to the pain. "Enough!" a loud voice called, and for a blessed moment he was able to regain some control over himself and force his lungs to work again. He had been stripped of his cloak, shirt and shoes; the ground underneath him was cold but helped in some ways to sooth the fiery pain streaking down his nerves. The circle of Death Eaters broke, and in front of him stood Voldemort in all his glory, staring down at him like an insect with burning red eyes. "Severus, I had believed that you would be one of my greatest accomplishments. When you came to me you begged me to teach you the dark ways. I taught you to wield the power locked inside you for the benefit of our side." Leaning down, Voldemort gently caressed his cheek. The Potions Master jerked out of his grasp glaring at the man, disgust and hatred in his eyes.

"I will never serve you," he whispered wishing that his voice hadn't sounded so rough, and his body hadn't trembled at the touch.

Voldemort stared at Severus. "I see that now," he said gently. "But I can't have you running off to tell the Order my plans." Standing up, he turned to the others in the room. "You, come forward. I want our dear Potions Master to grasp the gravity of the situation before I destroy his memory." The called Death Eater strolled forward unafraid as it took its rightful place beside his Lord. "Remove your mask."

The Death Eater hesitated briefly before pulling the mask from his face and staring into the condemned man's eyes. Severus felt a chill run up his spine that had nothing to do with the torture he suffered. "You!"

Cornelius Fudge stood before Voldemort and the Death Eaters, a sly grin on his face as he glared at the man. He raised his wand slightly and murmured a spell; instantly he was transformed into Lucius Malfoy. "Our Mr. Malfoy has created a most ingenious spell. One that even has fooled the wards at Hogwarts and allowed a Death Eater onto its sacred soil." Voldemort laughed. "When the time comes we will be able to take over Hogwarts and finally be able to put to death Harry Potter and Dumbledore." The cheer from the Death Eaters seemed to echo against the walls of the room as Severus realized how deeply in trouble the Order was in.

Voldemort laughed as the Potions Master lay on the ground, his face fearful. "Now, I believe we can't leave anybody alive that would give this information to the Order." The Death Eaters groaned, denied the chance to play. "But we don't have to kill him just yet. Lucius, since you were the one to reveal him for what he is I give you to him first for the day. A warning," Voldemort continued, enjoying the feral look on Lucius's face as he started for his prey, "No permanent damage just yet. I want him to survive until we take Hogwarts." Lucius bowed his head, his eyes glittering with rage as he cast _Erecto. _Unwillingly, Severus was made to stand and face his enemy.

Being grabbed by the arm, he was dragged to one of the antechambers. The prisoner, helpless but to follow, tried to prepare himself for things to come. Lucius threw him inside; he fell over the stones and ended up lying on the floor. His mind working, Severus tried to find a weapon or anything that would help him gathering his legs underneath; he tried to crawl to the door as Lucius whirled on him. "_CRUCIO_!" Lucius screamed. Severus had a second to try to scramble out of the way, but his legs refused and he felt the curse hit him so hard that if flung him to the wall writhing in pain. This time he couldn't hold the scream that was tortured from his mouth as lights danced in front of his eyes, and he felt blood pour off his body. "You are sick! Traitor that you are!" Lucius screamed, releasing him from the curse. The force of the curse had held him to the wall, and once released he slid down too weak to even blink as he watched his tormentor turn on him. "_Incarcerous_!" Instantly Severus found himself bound spread eagle against the wall, his hands and feet firmly tied and held.

"You think I will forgive you for your betrayal," Lucius hissed into Severus's ear. "Our Master has given me twenty-four hours to punish you, and I want to have all that time in order to make you understand how very wrong it was to betray us." Pulling a vial from his cloak, he quickly uncorked it and held the prisoner's jaw as he struggled. "Drink this or else..." Severus glared at Lucius, refusing. Lucius smiled. "_Diffindo_!" Pain radiated from the inside of his leg to the outside as he choked down his own scream and held Lucius's gaze with defiance. "_Diffindo_!" Lucius screamed again, cutting Severus over and over. Fresh blood poured onto the floor as the Potions Master struggled to keep his jaw clenched shut; his vision grew fuzzy as he fought to hold off the inevitable. "_Expulso_!"

Severus bucked against the ropes as he smelled his own flesh burning from the curse. His eyes began to water and he fought to breath through the pain, struggling to keep from swallowing whatever potion Lucius had created. He could hear Dumbledore in his mind, telling him to be brave and closed his eyes and tried to focus. Lucius burnt his body twice more before he screamed, and a thick potion was shoved down his throat and he was forced to swallow. Almost instantly pain licked up and down his body as he struggled to prevent the scream as Lucius stepped back and enjoyed his handiwork.

"You know this potion, Snape. You helped to create it…" Lucius smiled. "This is the one potion that you used on that poor Muggle years ago." Severus knew what victim he was talking about; in one of his first Death Eater meetings he had tortured a Muggle with a pain intensifying potion. Voldemort had been pleased and encouraged Severus to create more of the potion for future victims, but after watching the potion work Severus had had a crisis of conscience and hidden the potion away. "I know you hid this from your Master. I was the one who found it."

The pain intensified, stealing all breath from his lungs as Severus struggled to remain stoic; his bones felt like they were being melted through his skin and his blood began to boil. Severus fought to break free from the binds and free from the pain as he jerked and suffocated against the ropes. When the pain had reached a peak it instantly began to melt away, leaving the victim now lying against the binds unable to hold himself up.

"I modified the potion, however; I thought that if you could do this on one Muggle and have the results that we witnessed then there should be a way to prolong the suffering." Lucius smiled. "It will lengthen and the pain will increase at each interval. Like I said, I have a whole day." Just as he said that the pain began to build up again and Severus felt his body begin the go through the effects of the potion again. Taking shallow breaths the Potions Master fought to ride out the worst of the pain in silence, his hands clenching around the ropes that held him up, digging his long fingers into the threads as the pain increased to an intolerable state.

"Professor Snape was taken several hours ago. I need to get some intelligence on what we have as far as information on Voldemort's lair," Dumbledore demanded glaring at the rest of the Order members as they stood circled around his desk.

Remus was the first to step forward as he glanced at Harry, Hermione and Ron before speaking. "All the information we had was with Professor Snape. He told me once that Voldemort refused to disclose the coordinates of his lair in case of this situation, therefore they always Apparated to a special location when their Mark burned."

"Unacceptable! I don't care if we have to hunt down the Death Eaters ourselves!" Dumbledore roared, "I want every available Order member on this! We don't rest until we have him back or we have a body to bury."

The rest of the Order members shifted uneasily but quietly shuffled to the door leaving Harry and the others in the room. "Headmaster, maybe I can help you. I could try to get a vision from Voldemort."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I don't want to alert Voldemort to the fact that we are searching for the Professor yet. It's a good idea and I'll keep it in mind, but right now the further you stay away from Voldemort the better." He turned away from Harry too late for him not to see the guilt in his eyes.

"You don't want me to because you're worried I'll see the Professor tortured? He's my guardian and I want to do everything in my power to get him back," Harry asked knowing he had hit the truth when Dumbledore flinched slightly. "If they are torturing him then I must go now before he is too hurt to be rescued."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, right now we need to wait just long enough to find out if he's still alive. Give it some time before we consider this idea," he explained. "Let's try to get some sleep," he said, sending the kids off before they could protest.

Out in the hallway Harry and the others walked slowly towards the common room, their thoughts filled with the day's events. "He will be alright, Harry," Hermione said, her voice quivering as if she were on the verge of crying, "I mean, he's survived a lot more than this, right?"

Ron said nothing, still stunned that the Professor had chosen to save their lives. That had surprised the hell out of him. After a moment he spoke. "If he…If we're not in time. I will go into battle with you, Harry. For him. He saved my life."

Harry nodded, knowing that Ron would be adamant about seeing it done. Walking up to the Fat Lady's portrait, they found a crowd of people standing, waiting on the steps. Most of them were the students from today's attack, and Harry absently wondered if they were there to yell and scream at him for putting them in danger. One of the older students from Ravenclaw stepped forward, a man named Evan. His face paled as he stepped towards Harry and the others. "I, I don't know how to say this," he stammered, looking around at the hopeless faces that surrounded them. "Is there any news on Professor Snape?" he asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "No, not yet. They have people searching for him but it's not looking too good."

Evan nodded, taking a moment to gather his courage before he spoke. "Professor Snape saved all our lives and sacrificed his own to ensure our safety. I just wanted to say…we just wanted to say that we are with you. We owe him that much to stand with you. I want him to come back, all of us do." Hesitating, Evan continued, "The Sytherins are holding a candlelight vigil for him…the ones not connected with You-Know-Who. I thought that, well, we're all going. I was hoping that you would come too."

Harry almost smiled. "I think that would be a good idea."

Hanging on the wall, Severus never really took note of the time, he always took note of schedules and meetings but never time itself. The potion had had several hours to work through his system, and as Lucius explained he had modified it for exactly the length of time he needed, twenty-four hours. Hanging on the wall too weak to support himself, Severus felt the build-up of pain again as another hellish cycle started. He was bleeding from his nose and various lacerations Lucius had taken pleasure in presenting him with while the pinnacle of pain was racking his body, beating him whenever he got too bored. He had to survive several more hours before the Dark Lord had his turn and then who else. _Stop it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself now!_ he mentally chided, _The only way you're going to survive is to think and use your head in this kind of situation. Pity makes you weak!_ Taking a small steadying breath – his ribs were too cracked to draw in much air – he closed his eyes and focused on the job. He had been young when his father conditioned him to tolerate pain, and because of those lessons he had managed to make an exceptional Occlumens…because of a sadistic father that hated him. Steeling his mind, he faltered slightly as the pain threshold increased causing him to start taking small breaths to bear the pain. Lucius watched him from afar noticing the slight change in him before the potion began to kick in again, a smirk on his face as he disrobed and set his cloak on the chair. As if waiting for the perfect moment, Lucius studied his prey as it fought the inevitable, then Severus twisted against the ropes suddenly, his face a case study of pain as he began the labored breathing faster, his eyes fluttering closed against his pale skin. This was the moment he had been waiting for. "_Petrificus totalus_!" Severus stiffened, his eyes rolling open to glare at Lucius as he battled for air in the uncomfortable position.

"_Mobilicorpus_!" Instantly, Severus felt his body being moved towards a desk. His body still in pain, he was helpless for the moment. Lucius moved him to one of the ends of the table, casting another Incarcerous spell to re-tie him spread eagle to the table face down. "You know, Severus, I'm really disappointed in you." Lucius smiled, circling his prey after he ensured he was bound. The Potions Master said nothing but quietly grunted when the pain became too much to remain silent. His eyes closed, he tried to imagine himself anywhere but there. Pulling out a blade, Lucius grinned watching Severus's eyes harden as they took in the blade in his hand. "You know I have wanted you for some time. You were my Lord's right hand; he taught you everything and left me with nothing." He spat. "Years of faithful service and he repays me with nothing!" He shouted, slamming the blade down inches away from his face. Still frozen, Severus couldn't pull his head back as he stared at the blade embedded in the wood of the desk. "Until now. Now, because of my faithful service I get to torture the traitor first," he whispered, standing in front of him and leaning in close. Lucius grinned as he gently caressed Severus's cheek like a lover. "Time for me to get my wish."

Standing up, Lucius moved in behind Severus. As he felt his pants being lowered and his skin prickling from the cold air, Lucius laughed. "Ah, still as beautiful as I remember," he said, stroking his hand up and down his spine. The Potions Master closed his eyes, willing himself to forget this part of the torture as he felt his cheeks being touched and stroked. He wanted to scream and thrash, he wanted to fight, but the potion and the curse worked against him keeping his body at a high level of pain and unable to move away. He could hear as Lucius began to undress, and a sense of panic filled his lungs as he began to pant. "Easy there," Lucius called gently, still caressing his naked flesh before him. He felt a bold finger press into him and tried to flinch away, but his body refused to respond. Instead the finger dipped inside and breached his tightness easily. "Ah, you are so beautiful," Lucius whispered adding another finger to the other. "No, I won't stretch you all the way…I have to have a little fun of my own." As the fingers slipped from the warmth Severus's whole body shut down. His mind went on auto function as Lucius stood behind him bluntly pushing his way into him with more than just his fingers this time. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm just testing the waters with my cane." Then he gave a hard thrust. Severus tried to clench his fists but couldn't so instead closed his eyes and prayed silently that it would be over soon.

Harry awoke suddenly, he could feel what seemed like a starting of a vision, but then it just dissipated leaving no clues on the Professor's whereabouts. Laying back in bed, Harry glanced at the window; snow had come last night and blanketed the earth with white. He wished he could have celebrated the time of year with joy, but his thoughts were so consumed by the Professor's capture that he didn't feel like celebrating. Throwing the covers off of him, he quickly changed and headed down to the Great Hall; with the holiday vacation on them the castle seemed lonely; no students bustled up and down the moving staircases or in the halls. Entering the Great Hall, Harry noticed that most of the Order were already inside talking to Dumbledore with urgency. Feeling his heart jump to his throat, he picked up the pace and headed towards them; once he was close enough he blurted out the question, "Any news?"

The Order immediately stopped talking, turning to glance at Harry; their eyes held worry and fear and instantly he knew it wasn't good news. "Um, we did find out something, Harry, but it's not good news," Remus started, absently running his hand through his hair before continuing, "The Death Eaters are getting ready for a celebration…some sort of execution. It's going to be bad, Harry, and it's going to revolve around Professor Snape."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?" His mind conjured up images of Professor Snape's broken body.

"Harry, they are going to use Professor Snape to lure the Order out to the open. They are going to publicly torture and execute him in hopes of drawing you out," Dumbledore explained. "We don't know the date yet but I'm sure that it will be soon."

Harry's stomach rolled and suddenly he was in desperate need of a bathroom. Flinching away from Remus as he reached up to touch him, he backed away, turning and fleeing to the nearest loo he could find. Thankfully he hadn't had any food that morning, and it was dry heaves all he managed. As he leaned over the toilet he felt his body begin to shiver in shock. _They are going to publicly torture the Professor_, he thought, feeling the need to lean over the toilet again. "What have I done!" Harry cried feeling hot tears course down his face.

"You have done nothing, Harry!" a voice announced, touching the back of his neck with care as he helped Harry lean back against one of the bathroom walls. "He chose to put himself before the danger and the children. He did that to save you because he believed that you were the key to destroying Voldemort," Remus said, bending down to be in Harry's eye level. "He did what anyone else in the Order would have done. We will get him back."

Harry scrubbed at his face, angry at himself for crying; he could almost hear Severus's mocking voice. _Crying for me Potter?_ "Remus, I said so many things to him…to his face, about his loyalties. The man never batted an eye at them. He…he came and saved me from Vernon, and I didn't even thanked him, but instead called him a spy and a traitor."

Remus only smiled. "Harry, we will get him back."

Severus lay at Voldemort's feet bloody, bruised and having a hell of a time breathing, but as he gazed unflinchingly up at his former Master he sneered. Surrounded by Death Eaters, each one more than eager to get their hands on the traitor, Snape reminded himself that he could survive this.

"I have plans for you, traitor," Voldemort hissed, "I have set your execution date and made it known to all your friends. Of course, if they are loyal they will come running, leaving Hogwarts completely defenseless and ripe for the picking."

**_TBC..._**

**_Sorry about the delay I have been a little busy lately. Thank You for all the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming! _**


	9. Chapter 9

Kneeling in front of Voldemort, Severus felt a wave of sheer hatred wash over him as he was forced to keep his head low and submit. Gritting his teeth Severus waited; this would end tonight or not at all. All around him his fellow Death Eaters stood circling his dying body with ill hidden glee. While Voldemort stared down at him with hatred Severus realized it was now or never. "Severus, what do you have to say for yourself?" Voldemort asked, glaring down at his helpless victim.

Severus raised his head off the ground, making his muscles protest at the action. A sneer, his coldest, smeared across his face. "You will never _**again**_ be my master!" he said, spitting at Voldemort's feet. Taken aback, Voldemort hesitated in his action; his wand, pointed at the victim, hesitated. It was the opportunity he needed; jumping to his feet Severus grabbed the wand from his hand and quickly screamed, "Crucio!" He watched Voldemort writhe at the power of the spell, his eyes rolling back in his head. The rest of the Death Eaters were slow in reaction, and Severus turned knocking them down with a "Stupefy" before running for the door.

He felt his Dark Mark burn with hatred as Voldemort screamed at the others to follow and kill him. Pushing down the panic Severus ran; he knew this house and how to get around probably better than the other Death Eaters; he would use that to his advantage. Pushing through doors he headed towards the potion's lab, intent on making his last stand there. Down the stairs he felt a wave of dizziness hit him as he stopped to balance himself against the wall. He could hear the pounding of footsteps above him and knew that they were close. His hands shook as he made a sprint for the door and locked it behind him, warding the room so that he would at least have a moment. His strength deserted him, as he collapsed to his knees, his whole body shivering hard against the cold floor. His eyes threatened to roll back in his head as only mental discipline kept him awake. Staggering to the shelves he pocketed most of the potions there before taking a stopper out of one and drinking it down. The effect was instantaneous and his hands shook a little, but he knew it wasn't enough; the potion wouldn't last. "Then I die…" he said out loud, weighing the words carefully. Pounding on the potion door by the other death eaters brought him out of his stupor as he pocketed what other vials were around him. He needed cover, they would come in hexing, and he needed to be able to survive the initial attack. His hands swept across the top of the large wooden table knocking quills and parchment to the floor before setting the table on its side. The rest of the Death Eaters were working quickly and most of his wards were gone. Kneeling behind the table he waited, telling himself to be patient and wait until the right moment. The door shook with the force of the curses and hexes as they fought down another barrier; they were close. He could hear them yelling and screaming for his blood as they continued to break down the door. Taking his eyes off the door Severus realized his hands were shaking again, this time not with fatigue but with fear. Nobody wanted to die, especially the way he was going to…but for the greater good he had to. Closing his eyes he knew he had seconds left to live; he mentally said goodbye to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, wishing he could have told them how much he appreciated them before he died. The opposition had broken through the last of his wards, and suddenly the door went silent. He could feel the tension in the air as he waited; sweat poured off his face.

"My traitorous friend, come out and I will make your death almost painless," Voldemort called through the door.

Severus wanted to yell and scream back that there would be no way that he would kiss Voldemort's ass, but instead he remained quiet. Voldemort was baiting him, waiting for him to yell, scream and shout and then attack. Life as a Death Eater had taught him that, and so he wisely kept his tongue.

"What's the matter, Severus, no more threats? No more yelling and screaming? Are you ready to die, traitor?" Voldemort hissed at the door.

The door burst open and the first wave attacked; Severus moved out of sheer desperation as he threw an exploding potion towards the entrance. The force of the explosion blew the table and him back, slamming him hard against the wall and making his ears ring. Three Death Eaters were dead, their bodies blown to pieces; Severus picked himself up pushing the table away from his body so he could move. Hexes flew, and dodging most of them Severus managed to throw another explosion potion, then a smoke screen potion before getting to his feet. Bodies moved around him and the Potions Master began to fight in earnest, hexing Bellatrix with a _Deprimo_. Lucius appeared off to his left and Severus was ready. "Diffindo!" Lucius screamed in pain as blood arced from his chest, Severus dodged, "Expulso!" He watched Mcnair slam into the wall behind him with satisfaction before making his move for the door and freedom. Pushing past the others he headed for the escape. Voldemort screamed in fury as he ran after the traitor, snatching a wand from Lucius's unconscious body. Three Death Eaters followed after their Master intent on making the kill, and Severus knew he had limited time. Sprinting hard he managed to get to the living room before being hit from behind with a hex. Dropping to his knees, Severus turned with reflexes born of desperation and threw several hexes dropping two Death Eaters to the floor.

Voldemort appeared out of the smoke, his face enraged as he threw what he could at Severus. "Avada Kadavra! Crucio! Stupefy!"

Dodging them barely, Severus gained his feet. "Crucio!" he screamed, building up all his hatred and throwing it with the curse. Voldemort tried to dodge it but wasn't as lucky. Thrown back against the wall Voldemort shook under the intensity of the spell as Severus held him against the wall with glee.

"Confringo!" someone screamed behind him, and Severus was knocked away from Voldemort and against the wall. His vision swam as he fought to gain his feet; he could hear the hexes come at him and raised his wand. " Protego!" he shouted, causing a shield to take most of the force of the hexes. Throwing off the Death Eater, Severus threw another explosion potion. This one was more powerful than the others and effectively blew up the room, throwing everyone against the wall.

The Potions Master fought to gain his feet again, his head ringing so bad he couldn't hear anything but the ringing. His vision wavered, and he could feel his knees knock together as they made a valiant effort to obey him and stand. The room and half the castle was decimated, nothing was saved. "Run!" His brain screamed at him as he dug himself up from the debris and headed for the forest. The front doors were gone and half of the house was destroyed, but Severus never noticed as he ran for the Apparition point to get back to Hogwarts.

"SEVERUS! YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM!" Voldemort's scream pierced the night, and the Potions Master forced himself to run faster.

Feet pounded after him, and Severus realized that Voldemort was following him. Sweat poured off Severus as he weaved through the forest trying desperately to lose Voldemort and gain a moment to Apparate. Trees shook as he knocked the branches away from his head and jumped over logs. He was almost there. He didn't know whether it was instinct or an invisible hand that knocked him out of the way of a severing curse and kept him on his feet. The moonlight illuminated the forest little by little as Severus reached the boundaries of the wards. He could feel the weakened wards still holding as he pushed with the last bit of strength through them to reach the apparition point. Closing his eyes he focused on Hogwarts. The footsteps drew closer, and Severus opened his eyes just in time to see Voldemort begin to curse him just as he had begun to Apparate away.

Harry came face to face with Dumbledore, sweat pouring off his body as he struggled with the pain of the vision. "Harry, what happened? Is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked holding Harry tightly.

Harry frowned, trying to gain some perspective on the vision. "No, it wasn't the Professor….It was Voldemort," he said, his voice shaking in pain.

"Voldemort? Was he cursing…" Dumbledore asked only to be cut off by Harry.

"Someone was cursing Voldemort," Harry explained, his eyes widening in realization.

Dumbledore and Minerva both sat back, their faces slack in shock, before he turned to Minerva. "We need to contact the Order…We need to get them here," he ordered, thankful that Professor McGonagall acted at once pushing herself off the bed and towards the hall.

Within minutes Moody, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, and Bill appeared in the Gryffindor common room disheveled but alert. "What has happened, Albus?" Remus asked glancing at Harry's worn face with worry.

Albus shook his head. "No, Harry is fine…I believe that Severus is in trouble though….We need to find him now," he explained.

Remus hesitated only briefly before nodding. "Do we have any idea where he is?" he asked as the rest of the Order members created a half circle around Harry's bed.

Dumbledore quickly filled them in on the week's happenings, finishing by saying, "Harry had another vision of someone cursing Voldemort…I believe it was Severus."

Moody frowned. "Someone cursing Voldemort…You mean Voldemort cursing someone?"

Albus shook his head. "No, I believe that Severus tried to curse Voldemort in an effort to escape." The look of surprise on everyone's face was classic, and Harry suddenly wished for a camera in spite of the moment.

"I'll be damned!" Arthur exclaimed rubbing his head in shock before pulling himself together and turning to Harry, "Any idea of where you were when you had the vision? Any glimpses at all?"

Harry shook his head and started to explain about the house; suddenly he stopped, tensing slightly. Dumbledore reached out and touched his hand, watching Harry closely for evidence of another vision. Frowning, Harry cocked his head to one side, silent for another minute. "Professor Snape?" he asked out loud closing his eyes to concentrate.

'_Forbidden Forest…Voldemort following … need the Order now!' _the voice screamed at him.

"Professor?" Harry asked out loud again, unsure of what he heard, ignoring the stares from the others.

_'Damn it, boy! Do as I say or by all that is good I will hex you…Forbidden Forest now…I'll give you a signal but you need to get the Order here now!' _

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, the message clear. "Severus is in the Forbidden Forest…He wants us to meet him down there. I think Voldemort is still following him," he explained.

They moved faster than Harry thought possible, Tonks running to the fireplace and calling the rest of the Order. Dumbledore, Remus, Mad Eye and the others all stormed towards the Forest. Harry followed, his wand ready as they went out into the night.

Panting for breath, Severus tried to duck down behind a tree for a minute; however, a painful hex flew by his head, and Severus pushed off sprinting for Hogwarts. "They can't save you, traitor!" Voldemort screamed behind him, gaining on him.

Cursing inwardly Severus continued to serpentine around the forest trying to gain distance on Voldemort. Jumping and ducking he tried to avoid large branches as he ran, hoping that Potter had gotten his message.

"Severus!" The voice sounded in front of him and he almost cried in relief at Dumbledore's presence.

"Duck!" Severus screamed, watching Voldemort throw a hex at them. Through the trees he could see the Order members preparing, he could see Dumbledore raise his wand. "Duck!" Severus screamed, picking up speed as he gave all he could. Voldemort hit him as he jumped over a downed log, the momentum of his body throwing him face down in the dirt; as his body throbbed with pain, blessed darkness filled his vision.

Voldemort saw the line of Order members and Dumbledore waiting for him and quickly came to a stop. They were about fifty feet in front of him with the traitor laying face down in the dirt twenty feet away. Hissing, Voldemort eyed them. "Give me back my traitor, and I will spare you lives for now!" he called.

Harry had seen Severus fall and wanted to run and pull him out of the line of fire, but a hand on his shoulder prevented it. Looking up he looked right into the dark eyes of Bellatrix. Twisting away he noticed a line of Death Eaters behind her and realized they were surrounded. Remus turned to check on Harry and felt his blood run cold at the sight of Bellatrix holding her wand to Harry's head. "No!" he screamed, turning to curse her and realizing that she was surrounded by several other Death Eaters.

The Order stood outnumbered as Voldemort took a cautious step towards Severus's body. "I wouldn't do that, Tom!" Dumbledore hissed, raising his wand.

Voldemort laughed, sure of his victory. "You are outnumbered, Albus…I will let your precious army go if I can have the traitor," he said, taking another deliberate step towards Severus.

"I said enough, Tom!" Dumbledore barked.

Severus felt the anger in Dumbledore's voice and winced as he fought welcoming oblivion to open his eyes and search out his mentor. He could see the line of the Order and Dumbledore standing strong in front; his vision blurred, and for a moment Severus thought he was going to pass out. His ribs shifted, and suddenly a wave of pain brought him sharper into awareness as he held back a groan. His breath became ragged as he gasped for air and, raising his eyes again, he noticed the line of Death Eaters behind the Order and cursed silently. Voldemort in front and Death Eaters behind…_'wonderful', _he thought, applauding his stupidity at not killing each one of them when he had a chance.

Swallowing back the pain, Severus raised himself off the ground, startling everyone. He could feel the tracks of blood pour off him freely as he stumbled, before finding his balance and standing. His dark eyes glittered with hatred as he turned his wand at Voldemort. "I will never serve you again!" he spat, willing his arm to stop shaking.

Voldemort smiled. "You are clearly outnumbered, traitor…How would you feel if your friends were killed and you could have saved them?" he asked softly, hissing slightly.

Dumbledore weighed options as he watched Severus and Voldemort mince words. He could see that the Potions Master was out of strength as his wand arm shook, but still he stood. Albus's heart went out to Severus praying that they would make it out alive.

Harry held his breath as he watched Snape rise from the ground, painfully aware of the lack of strength behind the wand he held at Voldemort. He could feel Bellatrix smile in anticipation as her hand stroked down Harry's face. Flinching away, Harry fought to hold his stomach as it rolled heavily at the petting. Severus turned away from Voldemort quickly, sending a powerful _"Crucio" _towards Bellatrix, missing her by inches. "I missed on purpose. You touch him again, and I will not be so generous," Severus hissed, staring her down.

Bellatrix jumped back. Harry felt her fear as her wand wavered slightly. Professor Snape's words hit home with her as she stopped petting Harry for the moment.

"It appears we are at a stand off." Voldemort laughed, watching Severus turn his attention back to him.

'_Albus, let me take care of him…If you can help the Order I can hold off Voldemort,' _Severus thought, sending his thoughts to Dumbledore.

Albus hesitated; he knew that Severus was in bad shape, and dueling with Voldemort was likely to make him suffer, but he couldn't think of an alternate plan. The world seemed to hold its collective breath as neither bird chirped nor wind blew, and it became deathly still. Albus inclined his head slightly; to onlookers it merely looked like he had shifted fractionally. Severus read the sign well, drawing up his last bit of strength to stand at full height and raised his wand in defense.

Voldemort laughed as he watched Snape struggle; all eyes were on the two of them as he spoke, "So, you will die fighting…How noble." Severus didn't return the taunt, waiting for a moment when his enemy would be distracted enough to attack.

Suddenly Voldemort's smile turned cold, "_Legilimens!" _Instantly the Potions Master was on his knees, his face grimacing with pain as he held off Voldemort's attack. It was the break the rest of the Order needed as they began their fight. Harry ducked as Remus turned and hexed Bellatrix, rolling out of the way just in time. Searching out Albus he could sense indecision as he watched Severus and Voldemort's battle. Unexpectedly, Albus turned throwing himself in the mist of the battle behind him with the Order.

Gritting his teeth, Severus used his last reserves to keep Voldemort from tearing at his mind. He could hear dark thoughts and feelings, and he shivered in fear as he pushed every last ounce of strength to his mental shields.

Harry rolled to safety, watching not only the Order battle but also Severus. His heart was stricken with pain as he watched the Potions Master sink lower and lower before Voldemort. Without thought to what he was doing Harry moved closer, his wand at the ready. He could feel the tension in the air as the two battled. Harry's mind working franticly, he knew he had to give Snape a fighting chance, something to help him. "_Legilimens!"_ he directed at Snape.

Severus's body was alive with pain as he could feel Voldemort carefully undoing his precious wall. The last of his strength was leaving his body, and his defenses lay scattered to the wind. Tears, unbidden, fell from Severus's eyes as he fought for just seconds longer to hold on…To give the Order the chance they needed. Without warning he felt another mind enter the battle, and a sudden punch of energy flew through his depleted body. He could feel the touch of minds together and knew it was Harry. Pushing him mentally behind the barricades, Snape felt another punch of energy. '_Please…Please Professor…Almost there…Almost…Hang on.' _Harry's voice sounded in his head as yet another wave of strength began to rebuild what Voldemort had taken down. '_Take this, Professor…Take the strength.' _ Severus hesitated; he knew it would be painful and refused to hurt Harry. '_Please, there isn't much time…Please_!' Voldemort began attacking again the wall, which was now shaking with ferocity. Swallowing, Severus let Harry connect to his mind, greedily taking the power and rebuilding what he could. He could hear Harry moan in pain and shut it from his mind, his heart aching with apathy as he continued to feed.

Harry felt like feeding a vampire as he could feel the dwindling strength leave his body and an eerie darkness start to take hold.

Waking up, Harry felt his whole body sizzle with pain. Hissing, he managed to sit up and look around. Figures were blurred, but he could sense a lot of activity as Madam Pomfrey's voice echoed off the walls, directing orders to others he couldn't see. A hand touched his shoulder and Harry jumped, turning to stare at Remus's tired face. "You're awake…finally," he said softly, reaching out to grab Harry's glasses and hand them to the patient.

Taking them gratefully, Harry was pleased to see all the blurs come into focus but frowned at the level of activity. "What's going on?" he rasped, trying to sit up further. Remus held him back; a look of worry crossed his face as he took a look around before answering.

"People were injured in the battle, Harry. We sent out a call for all operatives and they came," Remus explained. "Voldemort's followers had plenty of fight left and well, this is the result." He motioned with his hand at the infirmary.

A stabbing pain in his head made Harry's world suddenly spin, and carefully he lay back. "What happened? Did we get Voldemort?" he asked, suddenly remembering the battle in vivid detail.

Remus sighed, debating with himself whether he should tell Harry, but after a moment of deliberation continued speaking, "No, Voldemort and most of his cronies got away…Although, thanks to Severus they no longer have an operable base. We can be grateful for that at least."

"Professor Snape!" A sudden memory burned brightly, and despite the headache Harry once more sat up and looked around. "Where is Professor Snape?"

A flash of pain flittered over Remus's face before he answered, "Severus…was badly injured a result of being tortured by Voldemort. When Voldemort finally retreated Albus reached you and Severus. He managed to cut the link that you two had created before sending Professor Snape to St. Mungo's."

Harry waited impatiently for Remus to continue, but after a minute he realized that his former teacher had stopped. "Okay, so is he better? When can I see him?"

Remus rubbed his hand over his face, a deliberate action as he hedged for time. "Um…Severus is in bad shape, Harry…St. Mungo's has already done everything possible…Whatever family he has we have tried to contact."

Suddenly it felt like a thousand bricks were being carefully balanced on his chest. It hurt to breath, it hurt to speak. Gaping, Harry shook his head. "No…No!" he yelled vehemently; scooting off the bed and finding purchase on the ground, Harry began searching the beds, screaming.

Remus caught Harry, holding him tightly as Harry kicked out fighting the strong hold. Changing tactics, Harry screamed for the Headmaster, fighting harder as more hands encircled him. He could hear Madam Pomfrey as she came up beside him holding a vial, her eyes strangely pained. Another hand grabbed his face so that she could pour the liquid down his throat. Harry held his breath, fighting the urge to swallow. Struggling, Harry spit some of the liquid out but could feel the viscous liquid pour down his throat. Albus appeared just as the edges of Harry's vision began to blur, his eyes pleading with the Headmaster. "Please! Please help me! Severus…" he cried just before darkness took hold.

Warmth covered Harry's body. That was the first think he became aware of. The warmth felt nice and soft against his body. Opening his eyes, Harry looked at the grey/white ceiling above him. '_Maybe it was a dream…Maybe I'll wake up and find that Professor Snape is sneering at me, telling me that I should have been more careful_.' Turning his head, Harry's first sight was Remus staring back at him. "Hello, Harry," Remus said carefully. Dumbledore and Minerva both sat forward, and Harry frowned in puzzlement.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up in bed but finding he couldn't move. A pair of leather restraints held him tightly, and suddenly his memory jarred. He must have looked panicked because in the next instant Remus began stroking his hair softly.

"Harry, do you remember what we were talking about?" Remus asked, catching Harry's eyes and holding them to his own. Harry nodded weakly, searching out Dumbledore's sad face.

"Please…it's not true…Please sir, it can't be," Harry pleaded, still struggling against the binds.

"Harry…I am very sorry," Albus said, finally reaching to take a hold of one of Harry's clenched fists. "They are doing everything they possibly can for the Professor," he explained softly.

Emotion ripped at his heart as Harry fought the truth. "No…Please."

Albus dropped his gaze at the sight of the emotion; his own tears still remained bottled. There was precious little time to grieve, and for now it wasn't possible. Steadying himself, Albus looked up again. "I know this is hard for you…I would like to take you to St. Mungo's to see Professor Snape. It may help you…"

Remus nodded his understanding, then turned to Harry. "Can you rest for a little bit longer, Harry? It's still early and St. Mungo's won't allow you to visit just yet…I will go with you if you want…Or you can go with Dumbledore," he offered.

Harry nodded. "I want to see him…" he said softly.

Albus nodded. "I will take you…Right now rest for a little while," he said standing up. Minerva and the others did too.

Remus remained a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Would you like me to stay for a bit? You have been having terrible nightmares."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello Everyone! Sorry this has taken forever I had a family crisis come up and was unable to continue for a bit. I hope you enjoy, I had to remove a chapter to replace so it actually makes sense. _**

**_On a sad note, my beta reader has had a family emergency so forgive the spelling and such! DON'T Send flames please!_**

**_On with the show!!_**

St. Mugo's was quiet as it should be at two o'clock in the morning. The night staffs were all fairly aware of the lack of activity and compensated by bringing in books to read and games to play. Molly, the head wizard-nurse watched in amusement as her staff tried to played a muggle games. Grabbing her sweater she walked down the corridor, she had always been a night owl, ever since she was a baby. She had graduated from a prestigious wizard medical school and instantly applied to St. Mugo's night shift where she had been accepted. She had been serving at St. Mugo's for almost 25 years now and still found the job rewarding. Turning her head she could hear the distant laughter of her co-workers still playing the game and smiled to herself as she walked. It was now second nature to tour the hallways alone, to ensure everything was as it should be and as she turned the corner she felt a twinge of discourse run down her spine as a hooded figure walked towards her. "Sir, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. I will have to ask you to leave." Molly said, feeling the unease grow stronger as she watched the figure not even slow down but reach for its wand instead. Instinct took over as she reached for her wand, and images of her new baby and her husband overlapped in her mind as she heard the killing curse muttered from the stranger and the strange green light fill her sight.

Harry awoke with a start covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he wrestled to get free from the covers. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed he took a deep breath to slow his heart rate and figure out what had woken him. The images were jumbled in his mind, but one stood out clearer than all the rest. A younger woman, with dark eyes and dark hair dressed in a nursing outfit, her eyes widening in horror as she fell backwards to the ground, dead instantly. "They are coming for Severus." Harry whispered to himself, swallowing the lump that had formed. Stuffing his legs through his pants and shoving a shirt over his torso he picked up his wand and ran from the room.

Minerva headed down the hall, her eyes watchful as she strolled the halls. Even Hogwarts, the safest of schools, you must remain alert to your surroundings. Approaching footsteps had the teacher reaching for her wand, then relaxing as Dumbledore came around the bend. His face cheerful, although pale as he stopped in front of her, "How are you Minerva?" He asked, resuming walking down the hall.

Minerva smiled tightly, "Better if you had not decided to spring out from the dark corners Albus." Stashing her wand back inside her cloak and followed the headmaster. After a few steps in silence Minerva turned to the headmaster, "How is Severus, headmaster. I haven't been able to get away and the school is empty of the gossiping sort." She asked.

"My dear Minerva, what makes you think I know his condition; I have been in my office sick for the last several days. I sent a house elf to explain this to you." Albus said gently, searching Minerva's pinched face.

"House elf? But headmaster, you have been with Severus for the last several days and Harry too at St. Mugo's." She explained, stopping to glare at the headmaster, "If this is some sort of joke it isn't funny Albus." A warning in her voice as she spoke.

Albus shook his head, "My dear, I know that you appreciate my sense of humor but in this I am completely truthful. The last battle too more out of me and I had come down with illness. Rather than subject myself to the infirmary I kept to my office." The pausing he frowned, "I haven't been able to check on Severus in several days."

The staff lay strewn where they fell; some of them their eyes opened wide in shock stared blankly at the ceiling. The dark figure was joined by another and then another as they gathered. "Spread out, find the traitor. We are to report back to Lord Voldemort immediately if we locate him." One of the figures explained, "No unnecessary killing…" A curved smile on his face as he knew that wouldn't be the case, "Quickly we don't have a lot of time before we are discovered." Then breaking with the group they disappeared down the hallways in search of the traitor, and anyone they could kill.

"Please you have to believe me. Severus is in great danger the death eaters are already at St. Mugo's searching for him!" Harry announced, trying to get the adults moving.

"But Harry, St. Mugo's is protected from evil. There couldn't be any way that death eaters are able to get inside. I think that you just had a bad nightmare." Mrs. Weasley announced, trying to usher Harry back to bed.

Suddenly the fireplace lit up and Minerva and Dumbledore stepped through the grate. Their faces surprised to see so many people up at the late hour. "Hello Mrs. Weasley."

Harry instantly noticed that Dumbledore's appearance had changed between the last time they had seen each other and drew his wand. "Who are you?"

The cries from the adults were almost instantaneous as they turned to glare at Harry, Mr. Weasley piped up first, "Harry, its professor Dumbledore…He was with you this afternoon? Don't you remember?"

Before Harry could say anything Dumbledore spoke up, "I have to disagree with you Arthur…I haven't seen Harry since the battle." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise as he shot a "told you so" look to the Weasley's.

"Albus, you brought him to us this afternoon. You asked us to take care of him for while." Arthur protested, glaring at the headmaster.

Albus shook his head, "I'm sorry Arthur but I have been recuperating in my office at Hogwarts."

"See, I told you….Headmaster, Severus is in trouble there are death eaters at the hospital looking for the professor." Harry cut in, looking around at the stunned room.

Opening the door a hooded figure stepping into the room and looked at the bed, Severus lay comatose to the world. A wand appeared from the hooded cloak and the figure stepped forward. "Traitor, so this is where you are hiding." A low voice announced. The patient still hadn't moved his eyes closed to the world as he lay unaware. "You know how easy it would be just to kill you now and spare our Lord the bother of killing such an insignificant worm such as yourself." Raising his wand an unnatural light filled his eyes at the thought of killing the traitor, and for a moment the room held its breath, but just like that the dark figure lowered his wand, "Lord Voldemort wants the honor for himself…I want to hear you beg." Casting a locomotion spell the dark figure ripped off all the wires from the patient and started to move him from the room.

"We have found the traitor…Let us bring him back to Lord Voldemort." The hooded figure announced, walking towards the exit.

Albus, Arthur, Molly and Harry appeared in the empty hallway, their wands at the ready. "It appears that St. Mugo's is abandoned." Albus said out loud, "Let's split up and look around. Harry, if you would follow me we will go check on Severus."


End file.
